Naruto DxD:Akatsuki Is Back
by Seijuuro Koshiro
Summary: Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI[COMPLETED] [Sampai ketemu di Season 2]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)

Warning:Alur kecepatan,gk pernah nonton DXD,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya dll

Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~

Naruto kini sekarang melawan Kaguya Ootsuki bersama sang Rival atau Sahabatnya Sang Uchiha Sasuke,naruto dan sasuke kini bisa dibilang sangat parah,ya bagaimana tidak darah dan baju mereka berhamburan 

"Sasuke mungkin aku menyegelnya dan harus mati"ucap Naruto 

"tidak Naruto jika kau mati aku juga"ucap Sasuke datar  
Kaguya hanya memandang remeh mereka berdua dibenaknya hanyalah mana mungkin dia dikalahkan dua orang bocah yang hampir tidak berdaya!Kutekankan HAMPIR! 

"hahaha kalian akan mati Indra,Ashura"ucap Kaguya  
kaguya tertawa senang ketika melihat sang duo generasi cucunya dalam keadaan mengenaskan 

"Baiklah sasuke kita segel dia"ucap Naruto dan naruto mengambil Ancang ancangnya bersiap menyerang ke arah kaguya lalu menyegelnya 

"Hnn baiklah dobe,kita harus menang,kita kalah hancur Dunia Shinobi ini"ucap sang uchiha yang memandang datar ke arah depan dan dapat terlihat Kaguya tersenyum meremehkan ke arahnya bersama Zetsu Hitam yang berada dibalik lengan Baju Kaguya  
Naruto langsung berlari ke arah kaguya dengan kekuatan penuh bukan kekuatan melainkan kecepatan penuh bersama dengan Sasuke 

"Baiklahhh Ini Serangan terakhir kami"Teriak Naruto 

"Cho Odama Rasenshuriken Amaterasu"Teriak Naruto dan Sasuke bersamaan 

BLARRRR 

"Sekarang"Naruto bersama sasuke langsung menyegel kaguya dibulan dan sukses membuat

mereka berdua terduduk lemas,chakra mereka habis dan Hidup mereka mungkin sebentar lagi. 

"Teme setidaknya dunia ini bisa tenang"ucap Naruto 

sasuke hanya mengangguk dan menerima ucapan sang uzumaki naruto 

"Naruto,Sasuke-kun kalian tidak apa apa"ucap Sakura kaget melihat tubuh duo Uzumaki dan Uchiha terluka parah 

sakura berniat menyembuhkan sasuke dan sakura terhenti  
"Tidak usah Sakura-chan,kami tidak bisa lagi disembuhkan"ucap Naruto tersenyum pada teman satu timnya 

"Sakura-chan/sakura Sayonaraa!"Ucap dua anggota tim 7 yang telah lama berpisah itu 

"Narutoooooooo!,Sasukeeeeee"Teriak sakura

.

Disebuah tempat hanya memiliki cahaya terang yang sangat keren terlihat didepan mata naruto hanyalah cahaya terang menyinari hidupnya,tidak ada apapun yang bisa dilihatnya dengan jelas. 

"Apa ini surga? Mana tou-san dan kaa-san yah"tanya Naruto bingung karena menurut naruto surga adalah sebuah tempat yang indah tiada tara. 

"Hey nak"panggil seseorang  
Naruto menoleh kebelakang Melihat seseorang 

"ya ada apa"tanya naruto bingung,naruto sedang melihat ke arah orang tadi 

"aku adalah kami-sama nak dan aku memiliki tugas untukmu"ucap Kami-sama 

"kami-sama,tugas apa yang kami-sama berikan kepadaku"ucap Naruto dia sempat shock karna bertemu kami-sama 

"Karena kau telah membuat perdamaian didunia Shinobi kau harus membuat perdamaian untuk kedua kalinya"ucap Kami-sama 

"eh memangnya dunia ada berapa"tanya naruto,naruto bingung karena otaknya terlalu kecil untuk menampung sebuah File berformat .jpeg (?)  
"begini nak sebenarnya dunia tidak hanya dunia shinobi dan kau akan kutugaskan menciptakan kedamaian di 3 Fraksi didunia ini  
mereka adalah malaikat ,Malaikat jatuh,iblis 

"eh itu bukannya makhluk yang ada diakhirat"naruto menaikkan alisnya karena setahunya Malaikat itu makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang berasal dari cahaya sedangkan iblis makhluk yang mengingkari tugasnya dan menjadi seorang pembangkang perintah tuhan dan diusir dari surga karena tidak patuh pada perintah tuhan yang diberikan padanya. 

"Tapi Kami-sama kenapa bukan kami-sama saja yang melakukannya"tanya Naruto 

"disana terdapat yang namanya sacred gear yang bisa membunuh tuhan"ucap Kami-sama 

"mustahil tuhan dapat dibunuh oleh makhluknya kami-sama,karena jika tuhan menghendaki orang itu mati maka dia pasti akan mati"ucap Naruto dengan bijak yang tumben tumbenan muncul 

"kau anak yang menarik Naruto dan aku punya sebuah kejutan,dan akan membantumu untuk membuat dunia ini dapat merasakan perdamaian"ucap Kami-sama 

Ctiik... 

Muncullah sebuah cahaya semakin lama semakin membesar membuat naruto menutup Matanya 

"Ka-kalian"ucapan Naruto terhenti 

"lama tidak bertemu Naruto,ayo kita bersama organisasi kita membuat perdamaian,bukan dengan caa menyebarkan rasa sakit keseluruh orang tapi membuat semua orang dapat mengerti perasaan orang lain"ucap Seorang lelaki Emo berambut merah tak lain dan tak bukan Uzumaki Nagato 

"Ya nagato benar aku akan berusaha meskipun kemungkinannya hanya 1 Persen"kali ini bukan ucapan seorang Nagato Uzumaki melainkan ucapan Yahiko,dia sekarang sudah tidak tindikan(hehe) 

"ya aku harus membuat perdamaian itu"lanjut Konan sosok perempuan berambut biru yang kepalanya terdapat sebuah kertas 

"yo Hisashiburi sasori-danna"ucap lelaki yang mirip wanita siapa lagi kalau bukan sang master ledakan 

"ya dei"ucap Sasori singkat 

"yoo naruto bagaimana dengan sasuke"tanya Itachi kepada sosok lelaki masih bengong 

"eh dia sudah taubat kok itachi-niisan"ucap Naruto dengan semangat masa mudanya 

"bagus"memberikan acungan jempol ke arah naruto 

"itachi kau tidak rindu dengan partnermu ini"ucap sosok lelaki berkulit biru berwajah Hiu(grr) siapa lagi kalau Bukan Kisame Hoshigaki.

"hnn"itachi hanya mengeluarkan kata paling stoic dan menyakitkan tepat didalam hati sang kisame hoshigaki 

"woiii Kakuzu kenapa kau mau membuat perdamaian"tanya Hidan 

"tentu saja jika sudah damai aku akan diberikan uang tak terbatas hahahaha"ucap Kakuzu tertawa nista hanya karena seonggokan kertas yang dapat digunakan untuk jual beli 

"uwooohhh Naruto kau sudah membuat perdamaian,tobi juga harus bantu naruto"teriak sang bocah remaja bertopeng spiral yang didapatnya disurga(?) 

"Baiklah semuanya harap tenang"ucap Kami-sama  
Para Anggota akatsuki pun terdiam sebentar 

"Tugas kalian membawa kedamaian bla bla"ucap Kami-sama menjelaskan 

"Baiklah ada yang mau ditanyakan"tanya Kami-sama kepada para anggota akatsuki yang nista itu,dan tiba tiba hidan mengangkat tangan sangat tinggi 

"saya boleh bertanya"ucap Hidan memastikan 

"ya silahkan"ucap Kami-sama memberikan kesempatan bertanya kepada Hidan 

"Apa kau mengenal Jashin-sama"tanya hidan 

**GUBRAKK!****  
**

Anggota akatsuki lainnya terjungkang 

"oh Jashin,dia saudara jauhku"ucap Kami-sama 

"terima kasih kami-sama"ucap Hidan  
"baiklah kalian sudah kusiapkan sebuah apartement yang besar untuk kalian semua"ucap Kami-sama 

"Yosh baiklah Minna kita akan membuat apa"Teriak Naruto menyemangati 

"Perdamaian"Nagato,Yahiko,Konan,Kisame,Itachi,Deidara,Sasori,Hidan,dan Kakuzu serentak 

"Kue"(?)teriak tobi dengan nada melengking dengan keras 

Mereka semua pun sekarang sudah berada di apartement mereka, Apartement yang cukup

Besar dapat menampung remaja remaja gila yang ada disana

Disana semua anggota akatsuki terkumpul(kecuali zetsu kan udah disegel)dan yang tidak ada naruto dikarenakan dia harus masuk sekolah di hari pertamanya 

"ah sial kenapa aku sendiri sih"ucap Naruto kini memakai baju SMA Kuoh,penampilan Naruto sekarang,dia menyisir rambutnya dan memakai kacamata tebal,dia berpenampilan culun karena disengaja dia ingin tahu apakah akan ada yang menyukainya tanpa memandang sebuah kesempurnaan seseorang.  
Naruto sampai di depan gerbang sekolah dan melihat salah satu gadis berambut merah,dia langsung merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya,sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah menghiraukan perasaan yang ia rasakan barusan dan mencari kelasnya tapi tidak ketemu ketemu,dan disaat dia mencari dia bertemu sosok gadis berambut hitam berkecamata 

"kenapa kau ada diluar jam pelajaran err"tanya Sona  
"Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto"ucap Naruto tersenyum yang menjukkan sona mengantarkan naruto kekelasnya.  
Sekelas dengan rias(gk tau kelasnya hehe karena belum pernah nonton dxd tapi udah sering baca Fanfic hehe) 

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Nama saya Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto,Kesukaan saya Ramen,Ketidaksukaan saya hmm entahlah,Hobby aku kurang tahu"ucap Naruto 

"baiklah silahkan duduk Uzumaki-san"ucap sang guru 

'untung saja dia culun'Batin Issei

.  
Issei sedang berjalan ingin pulang bertemu dengan seorang gadis cantik bernama Yuuma Amano,dan mengajaknya berkencan minggu depan,dan tanpa pikir panjang dia menerimanya sungguh bodoh.  
Time Skip  
issei dan yuuma sudah selesai dengan kencan mereka dan duduk disebuah taman dengan matahari yang mulai terbenam 

"Mau kah kau mati untukku" 

"eh" 

Naruto lewat dengan santainya tanpa beban 

"Grr kau akan kubunuh dulu"ucap Raynare 

**CPLASH****  
**

tanpa diketahui issei terkena lemparan Tombak dari raynare ,dan naruto juga terkena dan pura pura sekarat 

tiba tiba datanglah Rias dan akeno mereikarnasikan Issei 7 Bidak Pion sedangkan naruto hanya 1 bidak pion

.

Ruang Penelitian Ilmu Gaib  
"buchou aku harus menyelamatkan asia"ucap Issei 

"tidak boleh issei"ucap Rias 

"buchou boleh aku bertanya sesuatu"ucap Naruto 

"kau mau bertanya apa lemah"ucap Rias kasar 

"maukah kau menjadi pacarku"ucap Naruto 

"Pacar? Yang benar saja kau melawan iblis liar terlemah saja kau tidak mungkin menang,maaf typeku bukan mata 4 culun sepertimu"ucap Rias 

"ya kau pergi sana lemah saat pendeta gila membawa kabur Asia ku diam saja bodoh,culun,lemah mati saja sana"ucap Issei 

rias menarik issei dan mencium issei dengan Hot(?) 

JEDER bagaikan tersambar petir naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya  
Akeno agak iba melihat naruto dihina dua orang sekaligus  
"Lemah ya?,tidak buruk,culun?hm okay kubuka kaca mata ini,oh ya rambutku"naruto membuka kacamatanya dan mengacak rambutnya lalu tersenyum lebar 

"Okay ini ambillah bidak pionmu aku tidak butuh sesuatu dari orang sombong sepertimu"ucap naruto 

"sampai ketemu besok"naruto melambaikan tangannya dan menghilang menggunakan Hiraishin Lvl akhir 

Hening...

.  
Naruto sekarang sedang berdiam diri dan merenung,air matanya mengalir sedikit sedikit 

"Naruto"panggil Seseorang wanita yang ada dikeluarga naruto 

"Konan-san"ucap Naruto sedikit terkejut dan menghapus air matanya 

"kau kenapa naruto"tanya konan 

"aku menembaknya Konan-san dan dia menolakku tapi bukan itu masalahnya tapi masalahnya dia mencium lelaki didepanku"ucap Naruto 

"sudahlah naruto kami semua bisa kau anggap kakak disini kita keluarga,dan ingat naruto uzumaki itu semangatnya tak terpatahkan"ucap Konan menyemangati remaja yang dia anggap Adiknya

."naruto ingatlah wanita di dunia ini bukan dia seorang"ucap Konan 

naruto mengangguk semangat 

"Oh Ya Minna besok kalian semua masuk sekolah"Teriak Naruto semangat 

"tapi Naruto bagaimana denganku"tanya Kisame 

"oh kalau Kisame-nii aku gk tahu hahahaha"naruto tertawa lepas bersama keluarga keluarganya yang aneh tapi itulah yang membuat naruto senang,kan kurang jleb kalau keluarganya hanya memiliki emosi datar 

"hahaha terus itachi nii kalahkan Deidara-nii"teriak naruto  
"yo yo semangat"Tobi pun melakukan cyrliders di depan tv membuat Itachi dan Deidara yang sedang bermain game balapan terganggu  
"Misi Kampret,sialan gua dibalap razor"teriak deidara marah marah gak jelas 

"Oh shit gua dibalap bull"ucap Itachi Datar 

"hey tidurlah dan berdoa semoga kita satu kelas semuanya"ucap Yahiko dan dibalas anggukan semua anggota akatsuki lainnya kecuali kisame yang dapat kerjaan memancing ikan(bukan dapet coeg)  
keesokan Harinya 

"baiklah anak anak kalian mendapat kawan baru yang cukup banyak" 

"Nama Saya Nagato Uzumaki Namikaze" 

"Nama Saya Yahiko Uzumaki Namikaze" 

"Nama Saya Konan Uzumaki Namikaze" 

"Nama Saya Deidara Uzumaki Namikaze" 

"Nama Saya Uchiha Itachi Uzumaki Namikaze" 

"Nama Saya Akasuna No Sasori Uzumaki Namikaze" 

"Nama tobi yang baik ini Uchiha Obito Uzumaki Namikaze 

"Nama saya kakuzu uzumaki namikaze" 

"nama saya hidan jashin lovers uzumaki namikaze" 

"Anjiir kita satu kelas dan kalian menggunakan margaku"ucap Naruto nunjuk nunjuk kedepan

dan semua murid menatap naruto aneh karena naruto hanyalah anak pendiam

"hehehe kan itu seni naruto"ucap Sasori

"ya itu seni"lanjut itachi  
Rias menatap teman teman naruto dengan tatapan aneh  
"heh paling cuma sekumpulan sampah"gumam rias 

"Naruto kau ini ganti stylemu itu kau tidak keren ,cepat ganti seperti naruto yang keren dulu "ucap Konan menyuruh  
"okay okay Nii-san"  
Naruto membuka kaca matanya yang tebal itu dan mengacak rambutnya dan tersenyum lebar  
"Gimana keren kan"naruto tersenyum lebar dan wanita yang melihatnya memerah  
'astaga naruto ternyata keren'batin cewek nista  
dan Pelajaran pun dilanjutkan

.  
Jam Istirahat pun telah tiba  
Akatsuki kini berkumpul di atap sambil memakan bekal mereka masing masing dan tertawa riang,  
dan bergembira bersama.

"ara-ara boleh aku ikut Naruto-kun"tiba tiba datanglah sosok gadis yang Grr

"eh boleh kok akeno-san"ucap Naruto menepuk nepuk tangannya disampingnya 

"Fufufu jadi minta dipeluk nih"ucap akeno sambil memperlihatkan seringai yang menggoda,dan membuatmu melakukan hal itu hehe 

"Naru dia siapa"tanya Tobi 

"oh dia Akeno-san obito-nii"ucap naruto memberikan tobi penjelasan secara singkat padata dan sama sekali tidak jelas 

"oh begitu jadi dia typemu"seringai Tobi dari balik topengnya 

"eh"DONG 

"fufufu jadi naruto-kun menyukaiku"ucap Akeno dengan nada menggoda 

"bagus naruto aku bangga menjadi Kakakmu"ucap Itachi 

"emang kenapa"tanya naruto menoleh ke arah itachi 

"karena Keriputku hilang sebanyak 0,01 mm"teriak itachi membuat Para Fansgirl dadakannya terkejut. 

"hoy un mainin seni yuk"panggil Deidara ke Sasori yang sedang memakan makan siangnya,dan dijawab sasori 

"Ini disekolah tahu ntar dimarahin ketua osis loh"ucap Sasori dengan alaynya 

"naruto-kun mau jadi pacarku tidak"Ucap akeno tidak lebih tepatnya sebuah gumaman tapi dapat didengar oleh anggota akatsuki yang memang jeli pendengarannya,dan itu membuat naruto ditatap semua anggota keluarganya 

'Jawab naruto,jika kau tidak menjawab jashin-sama akan mengutukku' 

'Jawab naruto itu untuk kedamaian hidupmu"Batin Yahiko,Nagato,dan Konan  
'balas naruto atau jika aku kalah taruhan ku penggal kepalamu' 

'Cium-cium'(?) 

'jawab naruto atau kuledakkan kau'batin Deidara 

"jawab cepatan dikit naruto"ucap sasori tanpa batin 

"hehe,hehe baiklah Akeno-chan aku mau"bersemangat dengan Tawa lebarnya yang menghangatkan kehidupan 

"tapi apa gerangan kau menyukaiku"tanya Naruto sambil menaikkan alisnya 

"tidak ada gerangan,aku menyukaimu dari awal"ucap Akeno mengeluarkan senyuman yang grr 

"hah aku kan tidak keren"ucap naruto semakin bingung dengan sebuah takdir dalam hidupnya Nanti 

"tidak naruto-kun kesempurnaan bukanlah sebuah hal yang memacu cinta yang benar,karena jika kau mengikuti nafsumu hanya untuk mendapatkan pacar Cantik,atau Tampan itu tidak akan terwujud"ucap akeno dan dibalas dengan tepuk tangan anggota akatsuki 

"Quotes yang bagus"tobi salto di langit langit dan mendapat FG dadakan 

"ngomong ngomong naruto-kun apa kau masih mencintai Buchou"tanya akeno 

"tentu saja sudah tidak,sekarang kan akeno-chan tercatat di hatiku hahahaha"Naruto tertawa polos sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali,Akeno blushing melihat senyuman naruto,dan tanpa diduga naruto menatap akeno dalam dalam,dan menutup matanya(merem),memajukan bibirnya ke bibir akeno yang ada disampingnya  
Anggota akatsuki shock berat.  
Akeno melakukan hal yang sama dan bibir mereka bertemu 

**CUP**  
ciuman itu berlangsung selama 5 detik karena terganggu

"naruto,kau bisa melakukan itu dirumah bukan disini"ucap Nagato dan Yahiko bersamaan

"eh hehe hehe"naruto hanya tertawa garing karena dia melakukan hal yang tidak lazim dilihat oleh anggota keluarga nya yang lain,itu membuat naruto menahan malu,berserta akeno yang blushing

Bel Istirahat yang mengartikan istirahat berakhir pun berbunyi

Dan Mereka masuk ke kelas mereka

Time Skip

Jam sekolah pun berakhir

Akeno sedang duduk di kursi penelitian ilmu gaib,bersama rias dan para budaknya

"Akeno kenapa kau mau berpacaran dengan si bodoh itu"ucap Rias marah marah kepada akeno.

"Memangnya kenapa buchou aku menyukainya"ucap Akeno

"dia lemah kau tahu itu"ucap Rias

"apa peduliku"ucap Akeno

"kuning sial beraninya dia mau mengambil calon haremku"ucap Issei

"Yare yare ada yang bilang kuning sial"ucap Sosok lelaki berambut kuning berponi ke depan

"siapa yang kau katakan kuning sial"ucap Sosok lelaki berambut merah baby face

"tentu saja Naruto bajingan itu"ucap Issei meneriakkan perkataanya tepat sasaran membuat duo anggota akatsuki tersebut geram

"hnn jika saja yang kau hina tadi dei,aku tidak akan marah tapi kau menghina naruto"ucap Sasori

"cih sialan kau un kita habisi saja mereka"ucap Deidara

"heh memangnya kalian bisa apa kalian Cuma manusia tidak memiliki apa apa"ucap Rias dan issei sombong

"Oh gitu?"ucap Deidara santai

"gimana kalau ini"

"**Aka Higi"**Sasori bergumam lalu langsung bermunculan 100 Boneka

"ba-bagaimana bisa"Kiba dan Koneko kaget

"heh jangan menganggap remeh musuhmu makanya"ucap Deidara

"yasudah hilangkan jutsumu itu"ucap deidara,dan sasori hanya mengangguk

"jika ini bukan disekolah pasti sudah kau ledakkan yah dei"ucap Sasori

"tentu saja seni itu ledakan"ucap Deidara dengan gaya sombongnya

"seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi"ucap Sasori dan melangkah keluar dari tempat paling menjijikkan yang mereka berdua lihat

"HEYYYYYYY SENI ITU LEDAKANNNNNNNN!"TERIAK deidara mengejar sasori

"Sesuatu yang abadi"

"LEDAKANNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"ABADIIIII"

Dan pertengkaran mengenai seni pun terjadi dan sangat tidak bermanfaat

"m-mereka berdua k-kuat"ucap Seseorang berambut merah ya dia adalah orang yang memandang seseorang dari sebuah penampilan

"ya mereka semua pasti kuat,dan Juga Naruto-kun pasti lebih kuat"ucap Akeno

"bagaimana kau tahu dia itu lemah bahkan melawan iblis liar terlemah dia kalah"ucap Rias dengan nada mengejek dan menatap Akeno

"heh mereka sebenarnya adalah AKATSUKI,sebuah organisasi yang dulunya terkumpul para orang orang jahat,dan mereka semua adalah AKATSUKI,dan Naruto adalah seorang ninja,atau bisa disebut shinobi dia diincar akatsuki karena memiliki monster yang bernama kyuubi,tapi Naruto tidak akan pernah menyerah pada apapun dan Kami memenangkan peperangan yang menyangkut Ibu seirang pemilik dewa Shinobi"Semua yang ada disana menoleh siapa yang berbicara,dan menemukan Sosok lelaki Raven

TBC

Hehehehe selesai nih Cerita saya :v hahahaha, Cerita baru hehehe

Review Minna


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

"s-siapa kau"ucap Rias

"hnn kau tidak perlu tahu,gadis jalang sepertimu terlalu menjijikkan"ucap Sosok raven yang kita

ketahui adalah Uchiha Sasuke menatap sang Gremory dan para budaknya

"te-teme oy teme "tiba tiba datanglah sosok duren kedalam ruang tersebut  
"apa disini ada te-"

"uwoohh Teme kau masih hidup"ucap Naruto semangat  
"hnn"  
"kampret kau teme"ucap Naruto sambil mengkrucutkan mulutnya

"Naruto-kun"panggil gadis berambut hitam langsung memeluk naruto dari belakang sukses membuat naruto terkejut  
"hey dobe kau sudah mendapatkan pacar"ucap sasuke datar

"eh eto"naruto menggaruk kepalanya

"dobe kau saja mendapat pacar masa aku tidak"ucap sasuke OOC  
"siapa dia naruto-kun"tanya Akeno yang semenjak tadi masih bersembunyi dibelakang naruto

"oh dia Uchiha sasuke,akeno-chan mundur sedikit dulu okay aku mau berjabat tangan dengannya"ucap Naruto sambil mendorong pelan sosok Himejima tersebut

"ayo berjabat tangan Dobe"

**"Chidori"**

aliran listrik keluar dari tangan sang uchiha  
"oh jadi jutsu itu"ucap naruto menggangguk mengerti

"baiklah ayo berjabat tangan"

**Fuuton:Rasenshuriken******

Muncul sebuah bola ditangan naruto dan berbentuk shuriken

"kampret kau dobe,kan cuma jabat tangan"ucap Sasuke

"hehe okay okay"naruto menghilangkan Rasengannya

"oh ya dobe keluar dari sini yuk"ajak sasuke kepada naruto

"ya disini terlalu membosankan"ucap Naruto

"makhluk apa sebenarnya kalian hah"teriak seseorang berambut coklat Issei Hyodou  
"anjir nih bocah cari mati"ucap Sasuke

**"Susa-"******

"jangan teme ini disekolah nanti di marahin ketua osis loh"ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah atas dan bisa disebut Ceramah singkat  
"naruto-kun jadi dia temanmu"tanya akeno  
"Iya akeno-chan"ucap Naruto  
"ah sudahlah dobe kita pergi dari sini"sasuke menghilang menggunakan shunshin

"dasar teme,oh ya akeno-chan aku pulang dulu yah,"ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan nya ke arah akeno sambil melambai,dan hanya dibalas anggukan Akeno

"sialan mereka berani beraninya menghinaku"ucap Issei dengan nada meremehkan

"Jangan cari masalah issei dia bisa membunuhmu dengan mudah"ucap Koneko menepuk pundak issei

"heh aku ini sekiryuutei salah satu sacred gear Longinus dan-"

tiba tiba sebuah portal muncul disana

"Eh naruto,mana yah kan tadi aku merasakannya ada disini?, ah sudahlah"tobi pun berbalik dan melihat Rias dan para bidaknya  
"uohhh Akeno-senpai lihat naruto tidak dia mencuri lolypop tobi"ucap Tobi berlari ke arah akeno dengan gaya nya yang bodoh

"cih datang lagi sampah"ucap Issei,dan Rias  
"eh sampah?,jadi tadi naruto datang"ucap Tobi polos

"heh dia sampah beraninya main pergi saja"ejek Issei melihat ke arah tobi

"tidak masalah kalian menghina tobi,tapi jangan pernah menghina naruto,atau Kubakar

kalian"ucap Tobi serius

"memangnya bisa"remeh Issei sambil menyeringai

**"Amaterasu"**Gumam obito tiba tiba saja api hitam langsung mengenai Issei

"heh api itu tidak akan mati selama 7 hari 7 malam rasakanlah dan resapilah"(?)  
"arghhh"issei langsung melepas bajunya yang terbakar  
"dia kuat sekali"ucap Kiba,

Rias terdiam shock melihat issei terkena luka bakar yang sangat parah

.  
.

.

"Hosh hosh kita akhiri ini Teme"teriak naruto sekarang sudah ngos ngosan bertarung dengan sahabatnya sang uchiha sasuke  
"hnn"

**"Odama Rasengan**"naruto mengeluarkan jurus andalannya dan berlari ke arah Sasuke

**"Chidori"**sasuke mengeluarkan jurus andalannya juga dan berlari ke arah Naruto

**BLARRR****  
**Mereka berdua terpental dan Sasuke Uchiha pingsan  
"Hosh hosh gila si teme itu"dan naruto ikutan pingsan  
**Mindscape**  
**"Naruto"**

"eh" naruto memutar badannya bingung karena seingatnya dia pingsan saat melawan sasuke,dan itu membuatnya berpikir keras dengan otak yang pas-pas an dan sukses membuatnya MENGANGA LEBAR

"K-k-kurama"teriak Naruto shock dan mulutnya menganga lebar melihat monster berekor 9 sang partner nya yang dan ke 8 bijuu lainnya

**"heh partner kau terlihat kaget"Ucap Kurama menyeringai sambil melihat kearah naruto**

"Kau masih hidup bola bulu"ucap Naruto dengan nada yang 50 persen senang dan 50 persen menghina kurama

**"Dasar gaki"ucap Kurama marah ke arah naruto yang hanya tersenyum mengejek**

**"reuniannya cepat sedikit"ucap bijuu berekor 1 yang kita ketahui Shukaku**

**"cih dasar penganggu"ucap Kurama**

**"sudahlah jangan bertengkar"ucap Bijuu berekor 4 yang para readers ketahui adalah Son Goku**

"baiklah apa yang mau kalian katakan?mustahil bukan jika tidak ada yang mau kau katakan"ucap Naruto sambil menatap bingung ke arah sembilan bijuu yang hanya menyeringai membuat naruto bergidik ngeri melihatnya

**"Kau tahukan tugasmu"ucap Bijuu berekor 2 si Matatabi**

**"apakah dia tidak terlalu bodoh menjadi partner kita"lanjut Bijuu berekor 3 sang Isobu**

**"tentu saja kau belum tahu sifatnya yang sesungguhnya"seringai kurama**

"hey cepatlah aku mau makan Ramen tau"ucap Naruto sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya

**"Hah kami semua akan membantumu naruto,menciptakan perdamaian bersama orang orang aneh yang mengumpulkan kami dulunya"ucap 9 Bijuu secara serentak**

"Oh gitu okay,baiklah,hmm akan kucoba,ya,ah entah yang mana yang keren untuk ku katakan"ucap Naruto menjambak rambut kuningnya dengan frustasi

"yasudah kau pergi sana kami mau istirahat"ucap Shukaku yang agak sweatdrop melihat naruto

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya melihat shukaku,dan mengangguk semangat,tentu saja naruto semangat bukan naruto namanya kalau tidak semangat 10000 Persen melebihi semangat siapa-pun

"Yosh baiklah kalau begitu aku mau makan ramen dulu minna Jaa"ucap naruto semangat

**Mindscape End**

Naruto bangun dari pingsannya yang sangat lama namun dia merasakan sensasi yang ditangannya seperti menggenggam sesuatu yang besar,kenyal,dan lembut

**LEMON ON**

"ara ara ufufu jadi kau mau naru-kun"ucap Akeno yang tidur diatas dan menggerakkan tangan naruto untuk meremas Oppainya (?)

"arghhhhhhh Jangan ake—"

"arghh remas naruto-kun"ucap Akeno memaksa naruto meremas oppainya yang besar nya gk tahu brp meter -_-

"ta-tapi-"

Akeno langsung saja mencium naruto dengan Nafsu,naruto yang tidak bisa melawan terdiam dan terpaksa harus mengikuti kemauan akeno dan mencium akeno,

Mereka berdua memainkan Lidah mereka,membuat author meneguk ludah,Akeno mencium naruto,dan naruto membalasnya dengan memasukkan lidahnya kelidah lawan mereka,dan tangan kanannya meremas oppai akeno

"Ahh terus naru"ucap Akeno didalam desahan nya.

Naruto langsung membangunkan tubuhnya dan mendorong akeno

"k-kenapa"tanya akeno bingung sambil menatap mata naruto dan menahan air matanya

"hehe ganti posisi boleh"ucap Naruto disertai dengan cengiran jahatnya yang membuat siapapun akan tertawa terbahak bahak melihat cengiran Jahat terbodoh sepanjang masa!

Akeno yang tadinya takut naruto akan membencinya,sekarang mengangguk dan tersenyum menggoda

"ara ara naru tidak sabaran nih"ucap Akeno mulai membuka kancing bajunya,dan naruto langsung saja menerjangnya karena dia tidak mau berlama langsung merobek baju akeno dengan kasar sukses membuat akeno kesakitan

"Arghh"

Naruto tersadar dari apa yang dia lakukan

"m-maaf akeno-chan"ucap Naruto menunduk takut

"tidak apa apa kok gimana kalau kita lanjut"ucap Akeno

"tidak itu tidak boleh akeno-chan kita belum menikah"ucap Naruto berceramah didepan Akeno

"t—"

"Tidak ada tapi tapian,aku belum bisa melakukan hubungan intim dengan orang yang belum resmi menikah denganku"ucap Naruto menyengir lebar

'Ternyata aku tidak salah memilih'batin akeno dan akeno tersenyum tulus

"Hehehe tapi oppaimu itu besar sekali yah akeno-chan"ucap Naruto masih dengan menyengir lebar dan polos

"ara ara kau tidak mau hubungan intim tapi mau dadaku"ucap Akeno merayu naruto

"hehehe"naruto hanya menggaruk garuk kepalanya dengan bodoh tingkat Akut

"kau boleh memainkannya kok"ucap Akeno mulai menggoyang goyangkan oppainya

"UWOOOOOOOOOO"

.

.

.

Naruto and Akatsuki berjalan bersama dan berbincang sambil berjalan kesekolah Nya Academy Kuoh.

"Kenapa ada dia sih un"ucap Deidara

"hnn"

"sialan kau un kau dulu pernah melawanku dan aku membuat ledakan tersuper sepanjang masa tapi kau tidak mati un"ucap Deidara marah marah

"karena kau bodoh"ucap Sosok raven pantat ayam sang anak baru Kuoh Academy

"cih"deidara mendecih tidak suka dan membuang muka ke arah lain

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar"ucap Kakuzu yang ada dibelakang mereka

"kenapa"tanya Tobi

"supaya lebih enak!"ucap Naruto yang notabene nya korban iklan biskuit

"hah maksudku kalian menganggu ku menghitung uangku"ucap Kakuzu yang menghitung uangnya dari awal

"sudahlah jangan bertengkar nanti jashin-sama mengutuk kalian"

'dasar sesat'batin naru dan akatsuki lainnya

Perjalanan mereka pun selesai dan tiba didepan Gerbang,namun dihadang Oleh Rias DKK

"aku mengajak kalian bertarung"ucap Rias memandang remeh Akatsuki(naru termasuk)

"Maksud loe"ucap Deidara dengan logat masa depan(?)

"heh aku akan mengalahkan kalian sampah"ucap Issei

"hah bahkan aku berani bertaruh 1 Juta yen menang melawan kalian"ucap rias sambil menyeringai iblis

"baiklah 1 juta yen"ucap Kakuzu dengan mata yang berubah menjadi hijau

.

.

Dimension Battle

"Baiklah pertama aku turun kan Koneko"ucap Rias remeh

"Hah aku turunkan siapa yah"ucap Naruto memandang anggota akatsuki

"Aku saja"ucap Hidan menyeringai jahat

"tidak kau terlalu sadis hidan"ucap Itachi

"sial kau"ucap Hidan menunjuk itachi

"Aku saja un"ucap Deidara

"hmm baiklah jangan terlalu berlebihan yah dei"ucap Naruto

"tentu hari ini seniku akan muncul hahahaha"tawa deidara dan langsung menuju Koneko

.

"baiklah senpai aku akan mengalahkanmu"ucap Koneko berlari dan mencoba menghajar dengan

Deidara yang melihat itu langsung memasukkan tanah lihat ke tangan yang ada dimulutnya

**Shi wan/C1**

Deidara menciptakan laba laba dan burung burung kecil.

"Apa itu"tanya Rias yang menonton

"sepertinya hanya mainan kecil"ucap Issei sombong melirik deidara tersenyum,bukan lebih tepatya menyeringai

Koneko yang melihat burung kecil dan laba laba tadi siaga

**"Katsu"**

**BLARRRRRRR**

Koneko terkena ledakan itu meringis kesakitan

"Urgh cukup sakit"ucap koneko datar dan ada luka terbakar di bagian tubuhnya

"maaf nona kau mau menyerah atau tidak"tanya Deidara yang agak iba melihat gadis kecil terkena jutsunya

"tidak akan"koneko berlari dengan cepat dan menghantam Deidara yang tidak siap

DUAKHHHHH

"ugh"tinjuan koneko tepat mengenai perut deidara dan deidara mengeluarkan Darah dari mulutnya

Deidara terpental beberapa meter

"Ughh hebat juga nona tapi kau tidak akan kumaafkan"ucap Deidara

**Shi wan/C2**

Dengan menggunakan kedua mulut yg ada di tangannya . Deidara menciptakan Naga yang dapat menembakkan misil

DUAR DUAR BLARR

"Arghhhh"koneko terkena misil yang mematikan dari Deidara yang mematikan itu,

**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**

"a-apa bagaimana bisa"Ucap rias bersama budaknya yang lain

"buat dia pingsan"ucap Deidara kepada beberapa bunshinnya dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh bunshinnya

DUAKHHH

Deidara memukul tengkuk Koneko,dan koneko pingsan

"maafkan aku nona"ucap Deidara lalu berjalan ke arah Anggota akatsuki lainnya

"cih sial Kiba kau maju"ucap Rias menyuruh kiba dan dibalas anggukan kiba

"kiba jangan kalah dengan mereka"ucap issei,ya issei memang arogan hanya karena dia pemiliki Boosted Gear.

"teme kau lawan kau kan jago bermain pedang"ucap Naruto

"kenapa aku dobe"tanya sasuke

"karena kisame-nii tidak disini hehehe"ucap Naruto

"hnn baiklah"ucap sasuke

Sasuke dan Kiba pun berhadapan sambil memegang pedang mereka masing masing

**TBC**

**Yo minna chapter dua nih hehe sorry jelek :v**

**Kalau mau ngeflame pake Akun jangan mke guest :p**

**Balas reviews ahh**

Wrath Of Lich King:hehehe saya usahakan

Guest:ini kan fanfic -_- jadi yah beda ama cerita aslinya

Jangantanyaini:yo anda juga coeg

Morpheus-31:okay vrohh

reyvanrifqi:hehe saya usahakan bos

:hehe maaf broow

nanaleo099:ini udah dilanjut

Kuzuri Reiketsu:hehe maaf kalo saya salah :v

rizkianggara735:okay broow

ferianda:yoo ini brow udah dilanjut

lemanleman333:yoo

01:okay bos thanks sarannya

thedy76:hehe gk nentu updatenya

Barloxs:ini udah

Tanensei:Obito gk ikut kaguya kan madara yang ngungkapin semua rahasia kematian rin? Nah disitulah obito taubat

Nokia 7610:yosh

:akan saya selingi ada disaat bercanda dan serius

alvinstreetteam27:ini udah,Udah,Udah,UDAHHH :v kwakwkakw somplak

mudiantoro:hehe kalo Rated K Crossover dxd Susah dah :v

rizqifa09151384:ini udah

Dark Namikaze Ryu:tapi ane bakalan sering sering ngebaca Alur cerita DxD

agustatsumi:yosh ini udah saya lanjut

VanHart:makasih dan thanks idenya dan juga ini udah di lanjut

hole in heart:hahaha ya cepet updatenya ane penggemar Meiton No Naruto


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe****)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gil****a,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

Sasuke berhadapan dengan kiba,yah ini adalah Duo Petarung pedang,Sasuke?,tentu saja sasuke uchiha sang Master kenjutsu dari Konohagakure dan menjadi missing nin hanya demi Membunuh sang uchiha keriputan(Note:Itachi).dan dia kembali sebagai teman naruto melawan Kaguya dan mereka berdua harus menyegel kaguya tapi bayarannya? Kematian!,Bagaimana dengan kiba?dia juga orang yang dipenuhi dengan kebencian kepada pedang excalibur,dan ini adalah duo orang yang memiliki kebencian,dan kebencian sasuke sudah tidak ada semenjak mengetahui kakaknya membantai clannya karena akan melakukan kudeta terhadap Konoha.

"hnn aku tidak akan segan segan melukaimu bahkan membunuhmu"ucap Sasuke datar  
memandang lawannya yang berada beberapa meter didepannya

"hey kau sok tampan kau akan kalah melawan kiba dia master pedang"ucap Issei yang berada dibelakang Kiba bersama rias dan budaknya kecuali koneko yang pingsan karena si penjual Mih-un

"hnn" hanya itu yang dijawab sasuke

Kiba yang melihat sasuke lengah menyerang sasuke dengan pedangnya,menyebetkan pedangnya dari kiri kekanan,dan ditangkis sasuke dengan mudah

Tsingg Tsinnggg Tsinggg

Dentuman kedua pedang itu terdengar para penonton,Sasuke melihat ada celah menendang perut kiba dan kiba terpental kebelakang namun Mendarat dengan sempurna,kiba langsung menyerang Sasuke dengan kecepatan Penuh,lagi lagi membuat dentuman keras,

"kau kurang berlatih"ucap Sasuke menendang wajah Kiba,dan kiba terpental kebelakang namun mendaratnya tidak terlalu mulus

**"Katon Goukakyou No Jutsu"**ucap sasuke lalu menyemburkan Bola Api yang besar dari mulutnya ke arah kiba,kiba berlari untuk membelah bola api tersebut

Tsingg,Bola api sasuke terbelah dan **"Chidori"**sasuke mengenai perut kiba dengan jurus Sang guru yang notabenenya Pencinta IchaIcha paradise.

"Ughh"Yuuto kiba meringis kesakitan memegangi perutnya yang berdarah akibat uchiha sasuke  
Rias menatap horror ke arah sasuke,akeno agak suka melihat kesadisan Uchiha tapi bukan suka dalam artian Cinta!,Issei yang arogan agak takut melawan pemuda uchiha dengan akatsuki?,naruto memandang sasuke dengan aneh  
'kau terlalu sadis teme'batin Naruto,hidan tersenyum kecil melihat sasuke,kakuzu merasa sangat senang karena kemungkinan 100 persen Menang taruhan 1 juta yen melawan rias,itachi agak bangga dengan adiknya,pein,nagato,dan konan cuma memandang itu hal yang biasa,Deidara sedang main dengan burung dan laba laba buatannya,Sasori sedang pergi ke toko katanya mau membeli Boneka yang menurutnya imut(Note Barbie),Tobi dia sedang merekam adegan Sasuke Vs Kiba dan mengunggah Di Media sosial yah dia memiliki media sosial dan menjadi yang tereksis,nama facebooknya? Tobi anak baik dan status video tersebut,hey teman teman ini video tobi bareng akatsuki keren gak?dan yang lebih megejutkan Author banyak yang menyukai video tersebut dan berbagai macam komentar seperti:wahh keren tobi berantemnya kayak beneran gak kayak sinetron!itulah salah yuuto sekarang mencoba berdiri dari acara kesakitannya

"aku tidak akan kalah darimu demi Buchou"ucap Kiba

"kau berjuang demi jalang itu?"ucap Sasuke menatap kiba

"Menjijikkan"sasuke melanjutkan perkataanya

"Mati-kau"teriak Kiba menyebetkan pedangnya ke arah sasuke,itu sukses membuat pipinya berdarah meskipun hanya goresan yang tidak besar

Rias hanya terkagum melihat budaknya yang satu itu.

Sasuke melompat mundur

"kau sudah berani melukai wajahku yang tampan ini"ucap sasuke datar namun narsis

**"Katon:Goryuuka No Jutsu"**sasuke membuat Naga api yang mengarah membuat Rias tertawa,bersama issei

"Hahaha kau menyerang apa"ucap Rias memandang remeh

"baiklah kupersembahkan padamu jutsuku"ucap Sasuke

"Kirin"gumam sasuke dan Naga petir langsung muncul didepannya

"a-apa"Teriak Rias dan Issei,dan akeno hanya diam  
kiba berniat menghindar dari jutsu petir tersebut namun terlambat ketika dia merasakan gravitasi menariknya

"Bansho Ten'in"gumam sasuke

**BLARRRR**

Kiba terkena jutsu kirin sasuke  
"N-naru dia punya Rinnegan"ucap Nagato,Yahiko,Beserta Itachi  
"hey kami berdua Generasi Ashura dan Indra"ucap Naruto  
"jadi kau dan sasuke generasi anak dari Rikudou sennin"ucap Nagato  
"ya itu benar"

.  
Sasuke memandang kiba yang terluka cukup mengenaskan dan menendang kiba ke tempat Rias berkumpul

**Buakhh******

Dalam sekali sepakkan kiba terpental 50 Meter tepat di depan rias berkumpul,sasuke berjalan ke arah Naruto tanpa Rasa bersalah secuil pun.  
"kau gila temee kau menyiksanya"ucap Naruto  
"kan aku sudah bilang aku tidak setengah setengah"

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar jawaban sahabatnya yang satu itu

"cih baiklah Kita bertiga maju"ucap Rias dan berjalan 50 meter kedepan bersama Issei dan Akeno.  
"Huhh baiklah aku akan maju siapa yang mau membantu"tanya Naruto kepada anggota akatsuki

"aku saja"ucap Hidan yang masih ritual(?)

"kami berdua saja membantumu"ucap Yahiko

"kalian duo pengguna rinnegan?"tanya Naruto sambil menatap Yahiko Pein

"yaa"ucap Nagato

"baiklah jangan terlalu kasar"dan mereka bertiga menghilang menggunakan shunshin ke 50 meter tempat bertarung

"aku lawan rias,dan nagato lawan Akeno jangan terlalu kasar yah kalau kau kasar padanya kuhajar kau,nah yahiko terserah kau mau apakan issei"ucap Naruto menjelaskan,dan Menjulurkan tangannya dengan terbalik,membuat duo itu bingung

"apa itu naruto?"tanya Yahiko

"yel-yel"ucap Naruto membuat duo bingung tadi mengerti

"BAIKLAH"ucap mereka berdua semangat dan tangan mereka bertiga bersatu

"AKATSUKI KEMBALI"Ucap mereka bertiga,issei hanya tertawa arogan karena Buchou dan akeno itu menatap rias dengan santai berbeda dengan Rias yang menatapnya dengan nafsu membunuh,Nagato menatap akeno dengan santai dan akeno menatapnya santai juga

"maaf nii-san aku harus melawanmu"ucap Akeno sambil tersenyum seperti biasa namun tulus,naruto melarangnya tersenyum palsu karna menurut aneh.

"hahaha tak perlu minta maaf"ucap Nagato dengan santai sambil menatap sang sekiryuutei dengan tatapan membunuhnya,membuat issei bergidik ngeri namun karena terlalu arogan dia tidak mengatakannya."kau akan merasakan yang namanya sakit"ucap Yahiko.  
Rias berlari kearah naruto agar bisa meninju naruto,namun naruto menangkap tepat namun

"aku memberikanmu Pelajaran"ucap Naruto sambil menendang rias,dan terpental beberapa

"PERTAMA! Jangan remehkan musuhmu"dengan Hirashin naruto menghilang dan membuat bunshin

"U-zu-ma-ki Naruto Rendan"  
Buakhh duakhh combo naruto yang dibuatnya saat ujian chuunin dulu cukup agak kesakitan terkena combo naruto

"sialan kau"Rias melmpar power of destructionnya dalam jumlah banyak,ada yang dapat hindari ada yang tidak

"heh kau hanyalah seperti 1 bidak pion melawan 1 raja"ucap Rias mengejek

"hah baiklah Pelajaran KETIGA jangan terlalu arogan"ucap Naruto

**"Hirashin No Jutsu"**dan dalam sekejap narto menghilang

**"Rasengan"******

**BLARRRR**  
rias cuku terluka parah  
Rias terbaring dan mencoba berdiri  
"Pelajaran keempat Hormati orang yang ada dibawahmu"  
**"Odama Rasengan"**  
BLARRR  
rias pun pingsan terkena jutsu andalan menyerang akeno dengan tinjuan namun dapat mundur sedikit dan mengeluarkan petir suci berwarna kuning sukses mengenai kabuto

"argh"akeno yang melihat ada kesempatan langsung mencoba menyerang nagato

**"Shinra Tensei"**gelombang kejut membuat akeno terlempar,dan ini kesempatan nagato untuk membuat pingsan akeno,dengan cara memukul kini sedang melawan si sekiryuutei yang menurutnya terlalu bodoh,issei menembakkan bola Hijaunya  
**"Shinra tensei**"lagi lagi dipindahkan ke arah lain  
"ah lama"ucap yahiko  
**"bansho ten'in**"issei ditarik gravitasi

lalu Yahiko menembakkan misil dari tubuhnya  
**Duar duar duar**

**"Chibaku Tensei"**yahiko membuat bulan dan batu batu berkumpulan bersama orang yang diincarnya  
Namun cukup mengejutkan issei menggunakan Balanced Breaker  
"kau akan mati"ucap Issei  
"hnn itu cuma bisa 30 detik"ucap Yahiko santai  
"jadi kalau cuma 30 detik aku tidak bisa membunuhmu"ucap Issei  
'hnn bodoh sudah 15 detik dia buang'  
"memangnya bisa"ini menghabiskan 8 detik  
"tentu saja bisa"ucap Issei dan balanced breakernya hilang  
"dan kutambahkan pelajaran dari naruto,Gunakan waktumu dengan benar bodoh"

**"** **Zōfuku Kuchiyose no Jutsu****"**dan anjing berkepala datang menyerang Issei,Yahiko langsung shunshin kebelakang Issei  
**"Shinra Tensei"**gelombang yang sangat kuat ini membuat issei terpental dan pingsan  
"huh ya sudah ayo kita pulang"ucap Naruto dibalas anggukan oleh keduanya

.

.

Akatsuki dan Naruto sedang bercanda bersama

"hey naruto aku punya rahasia"ucap Tobi

"Rahasia apa tuh"tanya Naruto

"besok hari minggu hahahaha"ucap Tobi dengan tawanya yang bodoh sambil memegang pinggulnya

Akatsuki sweatdrop

"dei nanti pulang sekolah temanin beli boneka ya"ucap Sasori

"okay okay tapi kau harus mengakui seni itu ledakan"ucap Deidara sambil memegang dagunya

"keabadian"ucap Sasori

"LEDAKAN UNN"TERIAK Deidara

"KEABADIAN"

"sudah sudah langsung hajar aja"ucap Tobi

Buakh Duakh tobi pun sasaran kekerasan

"diamlah"ucap sasuke

"memangnya kenapa"tanya Deidara

"karena adanya gaya gesek"ucap Tobi baru bangun dengan topeng yang masih utuh

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan mengajak Akatsuki untuk ke atap

Akatsuki(Naruto ama sasuke termasuk)

.

.

Akatsuki kini berada di atas atap Menunggu waktu selesainya sekolah?kenapa menunggu di atap mereka bolos oh tidak bukan bolos mereka menggunakan Bunshin kedamaian yang mereka baru rasakan terganggu Kedatangan makhluk aneh,alias Muka datar berkaca mata

"Kenapa kalian disini tadi aku melihat kalian ada didalam Kelas"ucap Sosok yang kita ketahui adalah Sitri Sona

"males"ucap Mereka serentak

"cepat masuk sana"ucap Sona menyuruh

"tapi apakah normal bila tiba tiba kami ada dua"ucap Sasuke

"eh"

"apakah normal jika tiba tiba tubuh kami yang ada di kelas menjadi Asap"ucap Itachi sang kakak

"jadi itu tiruan"ucap Sona datar

"cari aje di google"ucap Tobi menyuruh sona sambil memberikan Handphonenya

"apakah kalian yang membuat Rias dan Budaknya pingsan"ucap Sona

"oh itu kami tadi taruhan"ucap Hidan

"dan dia belum bayar"lanjut kakuzu dengan nada malas

"lebih baik kita ke ruang klubnya"saran itachi dan dijawab anggukan oleh semua anggota akatsuki,

Deidara,Sasori,Tobi,Itachi,Hidan,Kakuzu,Yahiko,Nagato,dan konan pun pergi ke RUANG KLUB PENELITIAN ILMU GAIB,mereka berlari ala Ninja

TAP TAP TAP

Mereka langsung masuk Dan yang masuk paling pertama adalah Tobi

DUAKH

Tobi menendang pintu itu dengan gagah berani,dan terlihatlah didalam lelaki berambut pirang melakukan hal hal yang tidak senonoh

"KAU MESUM MATI KAU!~"TERIAK Konan,yah konan sangat tidak suka melihat lelaki mesum yang melakukan wanita dengan senonoh

DUAKH

Sang lelaki mesum tadi pun tulangnya patah

"sial- siapa tadi itu"ucap Mesum kampret tadi

"Ri-riser-sama"ucap Para budak riser

"good Konan-niisan kau mempelajari tinjuan mematikan itu"ucap Naruto memasang posisi semangat masa muda

Tiba tiba tubuh Riser beregenarasi.

"Heh aku itu Abadi"ucap Riser menyeringai ke arah akatsuki yang baru datang

"Kau yakin"ucap Hidan

"heh aku abadi aku bisa membakarmu dengan mudah"

"kakuzu coba tebas kepalaku"ucap Hidan sambil merem

"oke tapi utangmu nambah 1000 Ryo"ucap Kakuzu dengan mata yang berwarna hijaunya

"heh memangnya kau mau apa manusia lemah sepertimu akan langsung tewas

**CPLASHH**

Semua disana shock melihat kakuzu dengan wajah tanpa bersalah menebas kepala Hidan

"a-apa—"rias dan budaknya kaget

"kampret kau kakuzu bahkan aku belum bilang siap"ucap hidan

"dia masih hidup"ucap Grayfia yang melihatnya yah dia kaget

"hahaha kan aku abadi,Dan aku adalah Pengikut jashin-sama nomor 1

'ya iyalah kan Cuma lu yang jadi pengikutnya'Batin Akatsuki

"cih oh ya rias jangan Lupa Ratin gamenya"ucap Riser lalu pergi bersama Grayfia

**HENING!**

"ano naruto maafkan kami"ucap Issei secara tiba tiba

"Boleh asalkan kalian membayar uang taruhan tadi pagi"ucap Kakuzu

"Tapi kalian memaafkan kami kan"ucap Rias memohon

"Tentu saja kami bukan pendendam"ucap Tobi

"maafkan aku naruto,aku terlalu arogan,kenapa tidak kau suruh temanmu membunuhku tadi pagi"ucap Issei menundukkan kepalanya sambil menyesal karena dia terlalu egois mengatakan orang lemah.

"Aku memaafkanmu issei,bukannya Semua orang bisa mendapatkan kesempatan kedua"ucap Naruto sambil menyengir bangga

"Ara ara ufufu,baiklah Naru-kun kita bermain malam ini"seringai akeno sambil menangkap naruto yang ingin melarikan diri,akeno menyeret naruto,

"UWOHHHHHHH TOLONG AKU"Teriak Naruto

**TBC**

**Next Chapter:Malam Yang Indah -_-**

**"Indah apanya hah"teriak naruto**

**"lah chapter depan kan ada lemonnya"ucap Koshiro memasang mode berfikir**

**Chapter selanjutnya:Kyahhhhhh Terus Kyahhhhhhh**

**.**

**.**

**Balas Reviews Ahh he he he**

ahmadyunani87:hehehe kayaknya enggak

.18:udah nih dilanjut chapter 3 nya

Sora no aoiro:yoo broo saya ngambil ide sedikit banyak nya ada disitu :v hehe

thedy76:udah broow hehehe

Tobi is good boy:hehe kalau masalah keautisan tobi saya usahakan karna saya lebih suka tobi autis

Guest:udah dilanjut

Guest:udah broow

Guest:udah nih broww

Narutodragon:lemah apaan coba :v ini udah hebat tau!

Ardi:yoo udah

Jangantanyaini:oke coeg

1:ok cuwk

Kamikaze999:makasih udah semangatin yee!

KaRyuu no Yokou:hmm gimana yah :v Itu waktunya pasti lama ini aja seharian ngebuatnya

m. :hehehe biar penasaran

kirigaya dragneel:ini udah dilanjut kok Kirigaya-san

reyvanrifqi:adegan bertarung yang mana yah(pura pura polos)

:ada dimana seorang UZUMAKI NARUTO,Harus bersikapn serius dan bersikap bodoh hahaha ha ha

Wrath Of Lich King:hehe lemonnya chapter depan aje

shadowsilver06: arigatou sarannya shadow-senpai dan ini udah dilanjut senpai

.18:udah nih

rizqifa09151384:udah di update

mudiantoro:yoi broww thanks pujiannya (y)

rizkianggara735:udah nih fufufu

ferianda:udah nih ufufufu

:mungkin ada lagi tergantung ide gila author sih hehehe

Dark Namikaze Ryu:hehe makasih yah sarannya sip deh ~tapi yang FNE saya kurang bisa bahasa inggris dan nggak bisa dicopas :v jadi gk bisa make translate hehe

Tanensei:maaf tanensei-san blod apaan yak :v(kurang tau masih newbie)

nanaleo099:hmm sepertinya gk harem deh mungkin? Tergantung sih tinggal tunggu jawabannya di ujung langit,

alvinstreetteam27:oh makasih yoo broow

VanHart:makasih senpai

.1:hehe ya saya akan coba tidak terlalu kecepetan

Author RHS:gk nentu gan updatenya

'S:oke bang saya akan mencoba itu hahahaha

Nokia 7610:hehehe

Udah balas reviewsnya nih brow

**"woyy thor tunggu gue mau nanya"ucap Naruto**

**"kenapa?"**

**"supaya lebih enak"ucap Naruto sambil sweatdrop**

**"cepatlah atau kau kubuat sial di chapter depan"**

**"oh baiklah tidak jadi aku hanya mengingatkan kepada Reader kalau fic ini tidak update dengan teratur hehe"ucap Naruto**

**"yaudah pergi lu sana gue mau nyari ide"**

**"ok bos"naruto pun pergi ngacir**

**"oh ya bos tadi yahiko-nii mau nanya Kisame-nii kok gak muncul"ucap Naruto**

**"hahaha dia akan muncul tapi entah kapan"**

**.**

**.**

**Koshiro Log out**

**OH YA Reader baru aja nih Touchpad Laptop mimin eror waktu mau dipindahin malah gerak sendiri jadi susah nih ada saran ada langsung gk bisa diperbaikin gak bisa di update nih -_-**


	4. Desahan Dan Kejutan Apa apaan itu!

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

"UWOOHHH TOLONG AKU!"

.  
Chapter 4

Naruto sekarang sedang berada diranjang dengan kaki dan tangan yang diikat,dengan Kuat

"hmphhh oh apa yang terjadi kami-sama"ucap naruto menoleh kekiri dan kekanan,  
"si anjrit kenapa tanganku diikat HELP ME"ucap naruto sambil berteriak meminta tolong siapapun agar menolongnya,namun datanglah akeno dengan Pakaian aneh(ada di episode 14 di canon)

"ara ara kau harus main denganku malam ini naru"ucap akeno,dan mulai melakukan gerakan erotis yang membuat oppainya Bergetar

'UWOOHH Kurama! Can you help me?'teriak batin sang uzumaki

**"sudahlah nikmati saja gaki"jawab kurama** dalam mindscape naruto

'dasar bijuu sial'ucap naruto di dalam batinnya yang paling dalam,secara tiba tiba punya naruto menegak tegang!

"ara ara kau sudah terangsang naru"ucap Akeno sambil memegang dadanya dan menyodorkan ke arah naruto

"akeno tolong lepaskan ikatan ini aku tidak tahan"ucap Naruto meringis,dan hanya dibalas akeno dengan menarik kepala naruto lalu menyelipkannya ke OPPAInya!kutekankan OPPAI!

"ara ara terus naru"ucap Akeno

KREKK  
secara tiba tiba ikatan tangan dan kaki naruto lepas

"b-bagaimana-"belum sempat akeno bertanya  
Duakhh

Naruto menerjang akeno dengan ganasnya

"akeno kau yang memaksaku melakukan ini"ucap Naruto lalu melepas penutup oppai akeno

"shhh ara shh ara terus naru"teriak Akeno yang mencoba menikmati setiap remasan naruto

"ini kenyal sekali aku semakin ingin-ttebayoo!"ucap Naruto dan memilin puting akeno dengan sadisnya membuat author dan para reader pengen ikut

"kyahh terus naru kyaahh"Teriak Akeno dengan Hot membuat naruto semakin bernafsu!,naruto mencium akeno sambil memainkan OPPAINYA,lidah mereka berdua bergulat,dan kasur tersebut bahkan hampir roboh -.-.

"akeno aishiteru"ucap naruto di telinga akeno

"ara ara aku juga naru"ucap akeno sambil menjilat telinga naruto membuat naruto terangsang lalu menghirup aroma akeno dengan seksama disekitar leher

"ah"itulah lenguhan dari Akeno.  
Naruto membuka pakaian akeno

"ara ara kau nakal naru-"goda akeno

"hehehe kau yang membuatku nakal kan"ucap naruto nyengir lima naruto menoleh ke arah punya akeno yang ditutupinya

"jangan dilihat dong kan aku malu"ucap akeno blushing sambil menutup organ reproduksinya

"jadi kalau gak dilihat diapain nih!"goda naruto sambil melepas celananya dan menampakkan kejantanannya!

"cepatlah aku udah gak tahan nih akeno sayang"ucap Naruto memohon

"b-baiklah naruto-kun t-tapi pelan p-pelan yah"lirih akeno

"okay"ucap naruto memberi jempol ala semangat masa muda  
Akeno memindahkan tangannya yang menutupi punyanya tadi!hehe!,akeno membuang mukanya agar tidak terlihat karna konyolnya naruto memasukkan 1 jari kedalam punya akeno

"Ahhh"desah akeno

"wow akeno sayang boleh aku masukkan sekarang punyaku ini dari tadi tegang"ucap Naruto menunjuk punyanya

"ara ara baiklah"ucap Akeno agak malu.  
Akeno membuka pahanya lebar lebar,dan menuntun naruto  
"pelan-pelan yah naru sayang"ucap Akeno,dan naruto hanya mengangguk

JLEB.

Dalam sekali sentakan punya naruto masuk kedalam punya akeno

"arghh sakit"akeno mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya

"a-akeno-chan m-maafkan aku"ucap Naruto,dia sama sekali tak sabaran.  
"tidak a-apa apa kok naru sayang"ucap Akeno sambil meraih kepala naruto lalu menciumnya.

.  
"Nah naru sayang sudah boleh gerak"ucap Akeno  
naruto langsung menggerakkan punya nya ke punya akeno dengan perlahan,dan lama kelamaan mempercepat gerak nya

"ah kyah terus kyahh fufu"itulah desahan akeno

"ah punyamu enak banget akeno sayang"racau naruto tidak karuan sama sekali  
mereka melakukan itu selama 30 Menitan

" ahh akeno-chan aku mau keluar"ucap Naruto

" ah ah ya keluarin didalam aja naru"ucap Akeno  
CROOT,CROOT  
mereka berdua pun keluar bersama dan naruto terkulai Lemas  
"hosh hosh Aishiteru akeno-chan"ucap naruto ngos ngosan  
"aishiteru mo naruto-kun"ucap akeno dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan round kedua yang sangat sulit dijelaskan oleh sang Author yang baik ini!

.

.

**TIME SKIP!~**

Naruto dan kawan kawan akatsuki ada di ruangan Penelitian Ilmu Gaib

"kita ngapain disini un"tanya Deidara

"hnn"siapa lagi kalau bukan Duo Uchiha yang sedang bersandar di dinding

'kampret nih duo uchiha'batin Deidara

"Hoamz aku lemas!"ucap Naruto tidak bersemangat dan mencoba untuk tidur di kursi yang didudukinya

"kau kenapa naruto tumben kau tidak bersemangat"ucap Konan

"ya tumben sekali"lanjut nagato

"pasti ada suatu hal yang kau sembunyikan"ucap Yahiko,dan TRIO Itu menatap naruto seolah ingin tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto

"he he he"naruto hanya tertawa kikuk menutupi malunya

Lalu datanglah akeno membawa teh buatannya dan membagikannya ke Akatsuki

"wow ini enak akeno-chan"ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar binar

"ara ara enakan mana dengan yang tadi malam"goda akeno sukses membuat Anggota akatsuki menatapnya tajam

"yang tadi malam apa hah naru"ucap Konan dalam mode Mautnya

"kau benar benar tidak bisa dimaafkan"ucap Sasuke dan Itachi Menggeleng gelengkan kepala mereka

"ini aku ada fotonya Lohh"ucap Tobi sambil memperlihatkan layar hapenya -_- yang ternyata hanya sebuah foto Naruto dan Akeno meminum teh bersama

'huh untung saja dia tidak melihatku diikat dan melakukan itu'batin naruto

"oh ternyata itu"ucap Yahiko dan Nagato Kompak

"jika saja mereka melakukan hal yang hot,lalu kau rekam tobi pasti akan laku dipasaran"ucap Kakuzu galau sambil menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya meratapi hidupnya

"kau gila kakuzu,kau mau menjual video terlarang jashin-sama akan mengutukmu"ucap Hidan melihat kakuzu dengan tatapan sendu

"oh btw kita disini ngapain yah"ucap sasori berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya

"kami hanya ingin meminta maaf kedua kalinya"ucap Rias sambil menunduk hormat

"sudahlah tidak apa apa asal naruto sudah memaafkanmu"ucap Konan tersenyum lembut,dan disambut dengan Baik oleh akatsuki

"baiklah aku memaafkan kalian,dengan syarat"ucap sasuke sambil menyeringai

"apa syaratnya"tanya Issei

"kalian harus membuat aku berpacaran dengan Sona sitri"ucap Sasuke dengan OOCnya,dan sukses membuat Tobi kejang kejang.

"b-baiklah"ucap Rias pasrah akan keadaannya

"senpai mesum"ucap Koneko sambil memakan donatnya

"hey boleh minta kue mu un"ucap Deidara berharap diberikan kue Koneko

"boleh saja tapi ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan"ucap Koneko menatap datar ke arah deidara

"apa un?"tanya deidara

"kau pria atau wanita"ucap Koneko

ditusuk benda benda tertajam di dunia ini deidara langsung pundung

"HAHAHAHA"tawa Sasori diikuti anggota akatsuki lainnya

"hahaaha nistanya hidupmu dei"ucap Tobi yang padahal hidupnya lebih nista

"sial kau UN! Aku ini lelaki! Ku Tekankan LELAKI"ucap deidara dengan air mata yang mengalir dimatanya dengan DERAS!.

"oh kalau begitu maafkan aku"ucap Koneko dengan wajah yang rasa bersalahnya tidak lebih dari 1 persen

"terserah kau lah"ucap Deidara

"ya sudah kami Pulang yah jaa"ucap Naruto lalu pergi

.

.

AKATSUKI Pun telah tiba di Apartemen mereka dan melakukan pekerjaan mereka masing masing.

"teme aku mau tanya"ucap Naruto memanggil sasuke

Sasuke menoleh kearah naruto

"apa dobe"ucap Sasuke singkat ke naruto

"kenapa kau bisa ada disini tugasmu apa?"tanya Naruto

"hnn baiklah akan kujelaskan"jawab sasuke datar

**FLASHBACK**

Sasuke sedang berada di Tempat aneh yang hanya berwarna putih

sasuke menoleh ke kiri dan kekanan

"dimana ini"gumam sasuke pelan

"apa aku sudah mati"lanjutnya masih mencari tempat yang sedang dia injak dengan bingung! Bahkan otak jeniusnya hampir sama sekali tidak berfungsi

"kau memang telah mati anak muda"ucap Seseorang,dan sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah suara yang dia dengar

"lalu kau siapa"ucap sasuke datar

"aku kami-sama,kau sudah mengalahkan kaguya dan kau sepertinya bisa kuandalkan"

"andalkan apa?"tanya sasuke sambil memiringkan kepalanya tanda kebingungan dengan ucapan sang Kami-sama

"begini kau kutugaskan membuat perdamaian Di Dunia yang terdapat 3 fraksi yang berperang namun berperang"

"baiklah"ucap sasuke dan perlahan lahan cahaya putih yang tadi menyelimuti tempat tadi menghilang.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Oh jadi begitu tujuan kita sama"ucap Naruto

"ya begitulah"ucap sasuke sekenanya

"ya sudah aku tidur dulu yah sasuke"ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

.

Naruto terdiam sebentar di kamarnya.

"andai Tou-san dan kaa-san ada pasti seru"ucap Naruto lalu menutup matanya dan masuk ke alam mimipi

.

.

Naruto kini berada disebuah tempat yang hanya dipenuhi cahaya yang pernah dia datangi sewaktu dia dibangkitkan kembali

"Naruto"

Naruto langsung memutar kepalanya dan melihat seseorang

"Kami-sama kenapa aku ada disini"tanya Naruto bingung menatap kami-sama

"hmm aku hanya ingin memberi hadiah karena menerima tugasku"

"woahhh benarkah"ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar

"bangunlah dan kau akan mendapatkan hadiah yang membuatmu bahagia sekali"kami-sama tersenyum ke arah naruto,dan naruto mengangguk semangat

.

.

.

Naruto bangun tidurnya karena matahari yang silau dan menoleh kekiri dan kekanan melihat orang yang sangat dia Rindukan

"Tou-san,Kaa-san"

**TBC**

**Minna! Gimana chapter 4 nya -_- jelek yah!**

**Langsung balas reviews dah**

**Dragon Knight Rider45:itu sulit man tapi author usahakan**

**narutodragon:tidak!**

**Jangantanyain:ya coeg makasih yah coeg!**

**renji:-_-**

**Tobi is a good boy:ya salam anak baiK!**

**blankZack:mereka emank grup broww!**

**ferianda:hehehe :v itu masih menjadi MISTERI~  
**

**reyvanrifqi:kau kenapa unn?~  
**

**thedy76:yoi un**

** .1 :ya unn**

** .7 :ya coeg**

**monkey D nico :hehe entah kenapa waktu saya update langsung Typo bertebaran padahal udah ane benerin Loh!**

**nanaleo099 :yo yo**

** .1:udah tuh di ceritain secara singkat padat dan tidak jelas!  
**

**rizqifa09151384:gimana yah suseh kalo ngebuat harem  
**

**ahmadyunani87:udah terjawab nak**

**mudiantoro:yoi**

**Nokia 7610:yoi brow**

** 'S:siap BOS!**

**Nanase Akira:yo yo**

**alvinstreetteam27 :hoho ya anda benar**

**Yami nugroho:ya baiklah**

**Antoni Yamada:hmm saya fikirkan dulu okay**


	5. Tobi Vs Riser!

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

.

.

Chapter 5:Not Naruto Vs Riser But Tobi Vs Riser!

"tou-san kaa-san"naruto tersentak melihat kedua orang tuanya tidur di sisi kiri dan kanannya  
"enghh Hoamzz"Kushina menguap lebar saat bangun dari tidurnya  
"hoamzzz"minato ikut terbangun dengan diselingi menguap lebar  
1 detik..  
2 detik..

**NOT RESPONDING**

"NARUTO"Teriak keduanya yang mulai merespon langsung memeluk Naruto dengan sangat menyiksa pemuda uzumaki mereka terhenti saat tiba tiba terdengar Teriakan perempuan

"SASUKE ITACHI"Teriak seorang wanita berambut hitam

"KAA-SAN!"Teriak Sasuke Dengan Itachi Dengan OOCnya

"Itachi kau sudah menjaga sasuke itu bagus"ucap Ayah dari sasuke dan itachi.

"HUWOOOO Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi"Teriak Naruto,Sasuke,Dan Itachi,kalau naruto mungkin masuk akal tapi kalau uchiha? Entahlah?

.  
Kini Naruto dan Akatsuki diruang makan mereka yang luas

"Baiklah kami akan menjelaskan"ucap Minato

"hnn"hanya itu lah gumaman uchiha fugaku

"kami ditugaskan kami-sama membantu kalian dan"ucap Minato menggantungkan ucapannya

"membantu menciptakan perdamaian Hahaha"tawa Dua orang ibu ibu!yang kita ketahui Kushina Uzumaki dan Mikoto Uchiha

"jadi begitu"ucap Nagato manggut manggut diselini dengan duo temannya yang manggut manggut(juga?)

"jadi ini kejutannya"ucap Naruto dan Sasuke manggut manggut(lagi?)

"ya sudah kalian cepat pergi sekolah"suruh Kushina dan Mikoto

"hahaha dan aku bersama Fugaku akan berkerja hari ini"tawa Minato

"hnn"

"Ya sudah kami pergi"teriak Naruto bersama akatsuki

.

Naruto dan akatsuki sedang menunggu guru yang akan datang

"Hey teme kira kira guru kita siapa yah"ucap Naruto bertanya kepada teman sebangkunya

"entah"ucap Sasuke santai

Dan guru baru mereka pun datang

"Baiklah perkenalkan saya guru Olahraga kalian Minato Namikaze"

"KYAAA sensei mau jadi pacarku"ucap Para siswi dengan teriak histeris

"TOU-SAN"teriak naruto dengan kagetnya sampai terjungkang kebelakang

"Tou-san? Sensei ayahnya Naruto"ucap Para siswi FGnya barusan

"ya naruto anakku"ucap Minato santai

"baiklah bersiaplah olahraga kita"ucap Minato

"jika ayahmu bekerja disini berarti ayahku juga dobe"ucap sasuke layaknya baru mengetahui sebuah fakta pembunuhan berantai!

"ya mungkin"ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak mengetahui tanyaan uchiha sasuke si teme nya itu.

"ya sudah ayo kita olahraga"ajak Sang Ketua akatsuki Nagato,dan Yahiko dijawab anggukan anggota.

.

Bel Istirahat Pun berbunyi

Akeno berjalan ke arah naruto yang sedang kecapean karena disuruh keliling lapangan oleh ayahnya.

"Kau tidak apa apa kan naru-kun"ucap Akeno agak khawatir

"hosh hosh Tou-san menyiksaku"ucap Naruto membuat wajahnya sesedih mungkin(sandiwara).Akeno langsung memeluk naruto,karena takut naruto kenapa-napa

"Oh naruto jadi kau sudah punya pacar"ucap Minato dalam posisi berfikir  
Naruto melepaskan pelukannya

"hehehe,kau benar tou-san dia pacarku"ucap Naruto memperkenalkan pacarnya

"typemu bagus dan-"

**duakhh **  
sebuah panci mengenai wajah Minato lalu handphonenya berbunyi  
"aku tahu yang akan kau katakan selanjutnya minato"by Kushina

Top of Form

."hahaha rasakan itu tou-san"tawa naruto sambil guling guling tidak jelas juga sambil memegang perutnya yang sakit.

.

-Time Skip-

sudah beberapa hari naruto dan akatsuki tidak melihat Rias dan Peerage nya.

"huh akeno-chan mana sih"ucap Naruto tidak bersemangat sama sekali badannya terasa lemas seperti tidak bisa digerakkan

"aku tidak tahu"ucap Deidara mengangkat bahu diiringi sasori.

"kayaknya mereka rating game deh"ucap Tobi dalam posisi berfikir seolah dia adalah detektif terbaik di dunia.

"apaan tuh rating game"tanya Sasuke,kenapa sasuke ooc? Dikarenakan dia dilarang ibunya menjadi dingin! Dan dia terima karena dia juga membutuhkan kasih sayang orang tua yang tidak didapatnya sejak Kecil meskipun pernah dapet dikit!

"tadi tobi lagi buka google nah nemu tuh"ucap Tobi

"Rating game katanya sih Seperti catur gitu tapi yah seperti rias bersama peeragenya dan seperti lelaki nista mesum,tidak berguna bersama peeragenya bertarung"ucap Tobi menjelaskan pengetahuan pengetahuan layaknya guru memberi rumus matematika!  
Penjelasan tobi terhenti saat tiba tiba datang Lelaki berambut merah dan mirip sekali dengan rias gremory

"ah maaf mengganggu naruto-san"ucap lelaki yang baru datang

"perkenalkan nama saya Sirzech Gremory kakak rias gremory"ucap Sirzech

"aku ingin memberitahu bahwa Rias dan budaknya kalah melakukan rating game"ucap Sirzech dengan wajah serius

"A-Apa"Teriak naruto shock pasalnya Akeno salah satu budak rias

"mau kah kau membatalkan pertunangan Rias dengan Riser"tanya sirzech

"kau harus terima naruto dan hajar si kuning mesum sialan itu"ucap Konan memberi perintah

"hmm baiklah"ucap Naruto mengangguk semangat

"ambillah ini kertas sihir kau akan langsung sampai di tempat pertunangannya"ucap Sirzech lalu menghilang dari pandangan Para Akatsuki!Naruto memegang kertas sihir tadi dan dia menghilang membuat Akatsuki agak kaget dan terjadi kericuhan

"Dia hilang un"ucap deidara

"ya dia hilang"ucap Sasori

"tidak dia tidak hilang ,mungkin dia menjalankan tugasnya barusan"ucap Nagato dan Yahiko yang selalu selalu selalu kompak

.

Naruto terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya di tempat pertunangan Iblis kelas atas Rias Gremory And Raiser Phenex!Seorang wanita cantik bertunangan dengan lelaki mesum? Itu membuat author iri!  
"ughh this is a shit"naruto meringis kesakitan dan berdiri memandang sekelilingnya banyak para penonton.

"siapa dia"dan kericuhan terjadi

"Naruto-kun"teriak akeno sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Woahh! Hay akeno-chan"naruto dengan sangat tidak tahu malu melambaikan tangannya ke akeno

"Naruto"ucap perempuan berambut merah

"shit siapa kau"ucap Riser sombong

"Baiklah karena saya melihat rating game beberapa hari yang lalu berat sebelah maka saya memberikan penantang untuk riser mengalahkan naruto"ucap Sirzech

"baiklah dia hanya manusia biasa"ucap Riser.

.

Naruto dan Riser berhadapan  
"hmm maaf sirzech-san sepertinya saya tidak bisa melawannya,ntar dianya mati"ucap Naruto santai berjalan keluar tempat pertandingan sambil menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala

"Tapi—"ucapan sirzech terpotong karena naruto menjentikkan jarinya

**CTIIIK!**

Keluarlah seseorang dari portal,menampakkan Seorang tobi

"UWOHHH Ini dimana"tanya Tobi memandang sekelilingnya dengan bingung

"sirzech-san dia yang akan mengalahkan kuning mesum yang disana itu"ucap Naruto berjalan ke arah akeno

"HUWAAAAA Naru menjadikanku taruhan tapi tidak apa,aku juga mau menghajar kuning sial,tidak berguna,patut mati,mesum,dan ngambang"ucap Tobi dengan bodohnya menghina Riser Phenex

"Cih sialan kau anak autis"ucap Riser phenex geram melihat tobi

"Naruto kau yakin dengan—"ucapan Rias kali ini dipotong

"kan sudah kubilang jangan melihat sesuatu dari covernya"ledek Naruto

"tapi dia—"kali ini omongan Sirzech yang mau mengucapkan kalimatnya terpotong

"sudahlah lihatlah dan amatilah"ucap Naruto layaknya seorang guru

Dan Rias bersama Sirzech mengangguk pasrah

"Hnn kau anak autis akan kalah karena menganggu pertunanganku dengan Rias"ucap Riser

"peduli amat"ucap Tobi santai.

"cih mati kau"Riser langsung melempar api yang ada ditangannya,tobi yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam dia menghindar dari api buatan Riser

"cih itu hanya mainan"Riser menggeram marah ketika api buatannya tidak ada yang mengenai tobi

Kali ini riser mengeluarkan api Yang lebih besar 2 kali lipat dari yang tadi dan melempar ke arah tobi,tobi langsung merapal segel

"Katon:Goukakyou no jutsu"tobi mengeluarkan bola api dari mulutnya,dan kedua Api tersebut berhantaman dimenangkan api Riser yang mengejar tobi

"baiklah"ucap Tobi pelan!

**"Mogura Tataki No Jutsu"**

**BLARRR!**

Rias bersama Sirzech kaget karena menurut mereka pasti Tobi sekarat,bahkan para budaknya juga,bagaimana dengan naruto

"hah tenang saja dia sulit dibunuh"ucap Naruto Santai

"tapi—"

"Hahaha mati kau autis"ucap Riser sombong

**DUAKHH**

Riser terpental karena tobi meninju nya

"B-bagaimana—"Rias bersama budaknya kaget

"Hohoho kau terlalu sombong kuning jelek"ucap Tobi berbangga diri

"ughh sialan kau"Riser berniat menghajar tobi namun membuat shock semua yang menonton karena hanya menembus tubuh tobi

"Dia tidak bisa di sentuh"tanya Rias ke naruto

"hahaha dia itu hebat jangan menganggapnya remeh"ucap Naruto

Rias mengangguk mengerti di ikuti budaknya melihat kembali kepertandingan

"Maaf jelek aku harus mengalahkanmu"ucap Tobi dengan nada sedih(?)

"b*ngs*t Mati kau"ucap Riser dengan kotornya membuat author yang mengetik ini mensensornya

**"Katon:endan"**tobi menembakkan peluru api ke riser yang sombong selalu menghina orang yang berada dibawah!

DUARRR

Peluru api Tobi mengenai riser,dan beberapa detik kemudian riser kembali menjadi Normal

"Hahaha aku abadi"ucap Riser sombong

"Gak tanya"lanjut tobi seakan tidak peduli

Tobi menghantam perut riser dan riser mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya

"Susanoo'o"Tobi langsung di selimuti makhluk astral berwarna hitam(Susanoo'o kakashi :v tapi karena ini mata Tobi jadi sama hahahaha"diem lu thor"ucap Reader membuat author pundung)#Lupakan

Tobi menebas riser dengan sadisnya namun kembali beregenerasi

'sepertinya regenerasi nya melambat jika energinya habis"ucap Tobi menyeringai dari balik topengnya

CRASHHHH! CRASHHH!

Para penonton agak ngeri karena riser tidak mendapat kesempatan sedikitpun

"arghhh arghhh ughhh"Teriakan keluar dari mulut riser

"Ku akhiri ini"ucap Tobi

**"Katon:Goukakyou No Jutsu"**Tobi menembakkan bola api ke arah Riser.

Riser pingsan dengan tidak elitnya hanya karena melawan manusia biasa,

"Baiklah pemenangnya Tobi"ucap Sirzech

"ya sudah aku pergi dulu ya minna jaa~"tobi pergi dengan suara cemprengnya

Namun sebelum pergi masih ada lagi yang dia katakan

"Sirzech-san jangan lupa Beliin tobi Pabrik Lolypop"ucap Tobi melambaikan tangannya

"Baiklah aku juga pergi kau mau ikut akeno-chan"tanya Naruto ke akeno

"tentu" dan detik kemudian mereka berdua menghilang

"Mereka menarik ya kan sirzech"ucap Seseorang yang Cuma rambut depannya yang warna kuning

"ya kau benar azazel"ucap Sirzech

.

.

To Be Continued

Hohohoho author manis ini kembali lagi Minna!

Reviewsnya yah :v karena jika anda tidak mereviews maka saya tidak bisa mendapatkan Ide Hahahahaha,tanpa banyak omong dan bacot saya akan menjawab

Renji:hmm kayaknya gk dah! Masih belum tentu nih hahaha

Tobi is a good boy:baik tobi anak baik kamu muncul di chapter ini hohoho

Narutodragon:chapter ini terjawab

Jangantanyaini:susah coeg cari Idenya -_- tapi udah dilanjut nih coeg

Rofimaster1:udah

reyvanrifqi:ketika anda memberi saya ide itu malah saya buat disini hehehe mungkin kalo vali lawannya Itachi,Nagato atau Yahiko

Nanase Akira:makasih Akira-san

alvinstreetteam27:hahaha anda sangat luar binasa juga!

uzuuchi007:okay

m. :-_-

mudiantoro:ini juga ngupdatenya cepet coeg

hole in heart:hahaha -_- aib kok disebar

Yami nugroho:yoyo

Antoni Yamada:ya yamada-san

.1:yoi


	6. Kokabiel Sialan dan Bertemu teman lama!

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

.

.

**Opening Choucho No Riyuu**

**Taikutsu na madobe ni fuki komu kaze ni**

**Naruto duduk dikursi lalu menoleh ke arah jendelanya**

**Kao wo shikameta nowa tere kusasa no uragaeshi**

**Diluar jendela itu ada sebuah Toko bernama Tobi good boy lolypop**

**Aimai ni unazuku tenohira no kyou**

**Sasuke menatap bosan ke arah Tv dengan memencet tombol remote**

**Egaiteru jibun wa sukoshi oogesa de**

**Deidara dengan sasori berdebat hanya karena sebuah seni**

**Nani ka kawarisou na ki ga shiteiru yo**

**Yahiko dan Nagato membuat game sambil berbincang mencari ide**

**Kokoro ni yobikakeru kimi no sei da ne**

**Itachi membawa krim penghilang keriput bersama dengan anggota lainnya**

**Kumorizora nozoita yokan**

**Kini terlihatlah madara berlatih sambil menyeringai disebuah tempat tidak diketahui**

**Te wo nobasou itsu yori mo chikara zuyoi yuuki de**

**Madara pun menghilang dari tempat itu menggunakan Kamui**

**Hikari mo kage mo mada tookute sore demo bokura wa**

**Naruto bersama anggota akatsuki berlari ala ninja**

**Yasashisa no riyuu ga shiritai**

**Mereka berlari dan berhenti serentak melihat musuh mereka**

**Ima wa dare no namae demo nai kagayaki no kanata e**

**Mereka pun melawan musuh mereka yang mengganggu manusia**

**Zenbu kako ni naru mae ni mitsuke ni ikou**

**Layar pun berganti menjadi hitam Dengan Tulisan Akatsuki Is Back**

**End Opening**

Chapter 7

Naruto sedang bermain video game dengan serunya bersama dengan sasuke yang tidak kalah OOC,mereka berdua memencet tombol dari stick yang terhubung dari video game itu,dan game yang mereka mainkan bernama Naruto Ultimate Battle,itu membuat sasuke mendecih karena yang membuat game itu adalah Yahiko dan Nagato,game yang menjelaskan perjalanan naruto dari kecil sampai melawan madara,hingga naruto menang!  
Sekarang didalam layar tv itu ada dua karakter sedang bertarung yang pertama masih memiliki darah berwarna hijau dengan Karakter Uzumaki Naruto,karakter itu sedang dalam mode bijuu sempurnanya!,karakter lain berada didepannya mengisi chakra namun darahnya berwarna merah,karakter itu adalah sasuke saat Tim taka!

"cih"sasuke yang memainkan karakter dirinya mendecih karena hampir kalah

"kau akan kalah teme"ucap naruto lalu memencet tombol segitiga segitiga x  
karakter naruto berlari dengan kencang ke arah karakter sasuke,sasuke pun terkena serangan stun,dengan sigap naruto melihat sebuah tulisan Ultimate jutsu yang berarti dengan jurus special karakter musuhakan kalah naruto memencet tombol segita segita bulat,karakter sasuke yang terkena stun tidak dapat menangkis,karakter naruto sukses mengenai karakter sasuke dan terkena jutsu Bijuu-damaa dari naruto,karakter sasuke pun kalah!

"Hahaha kau lihat itu teme? Naruto memang jagoan"tawa naruto

"cih lain kali aku pasti menang"ucap sasuke membuang muka.  
Tiba tiba datanglah lelaki berambut kuning

"hey un aku ingin bermain dengan sasori-danna"ucap Deidara memerintah

"hah baiklah mainlah"ucap Naruto menyingkir dari hadapan dua orang itu

"gile ye nagato game kita laku ampe luar negeri"ucap Yahiko

"ye ane aje gk nyangka"ucap Nagato

"tapi apa yang terjadi diapartemen sebelah kita seperti ada bangunan baru"ucap Itachi

"ya memang ada"ucap Kakuzu

"memangnya disebelah ada apa"tanya kakashi lalu melihat Sebuah toko besar bahkan bisa dibilang istana,anggota akatsuki semua menengok ke jendela bahkan hidan yang ritual juga!,mereka semua shock melihat apa yang disebelah rumah mereka Istana bernama  
Tobi Good Boy Lolypop Market!  
Toko itu terdapat poster tobi dengan topengnya yang aneh dan lucu(menurut anak anak)sambil memakan lolypop  
toko tersebut sangat laris.

"Tadaima!"ucap seseorang dengan kulit berwarna biru dengan wajah ikan hiu

"siapa kau? Apakah ka maling?"tanya kushina dan mikoto "hey aku anggota akatsuki juga dan kau siapa?"tanya Kisame agak geram dihina maling

"dia ibuku kisame-nii"ucap Naruto menghela nafas

Seorang lelaki penuh dendam terhadap sebuah pedang yang bernama excalibur!dia marah ketika teman temannya dibunuh dan hanya dialah yang selamat!lelaki ini adalah Yuuto Kiba lelaki tampan bersurai pirang keputihan.

Uknown Place  
terlihatlah lelaki berambut hitam dengan kostum perangnya yang berwarna merah sedang berlatih "lihat saja naruto aku akan membunuhmu"ucap lelaki yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Madara Uchiha!

.  
.

Naruto sedang berada dikamarnya yang berukuran lumayan luas di kamar itu ada juga beberapa alat alat sekolah seperti meja belajar yang tersusun rapi buku buku pelajarannya,naruto menghela nafas agar pikirannya menjadi jernih,naruto juga merasa senang karena bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan otomatis mendapatkan kasih sayang yang dulunya tidak didapatkannya sama sekali!,,Naruto berbaring santai sambil tersenyum lembut menatap langit langit ruangannya,yang berwarna orange karena orange adalah favorite dari Uzumaki itu sendiri!,tiba tiba saja perasaan naruto tidak enak!seperti akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi?,,

"ahh besok aku harus bangun pagi karena sekolah huh semoga tidak terjadi apa apa"ucap Naruto memeluk gulingnya sambil memejamkan matanya,agar matanya berserta tubuh tubuhnya dapat istirahat setelah melakukan kegiatan kegiatannya seharian!

.  
Keesokan Harinya...!  
Naruto dan Akatsuki sedang berada diruang makan mereka yang besarnya gak ketulungan,,tersedialah makanan/sarapan yang tidak normal sama sekali,coba bayangkan saat masih pagi sudah disuruh memakan makanan yang tidak sehat yaitu Ramen!,hanya naruto dan kushina yang menyantap itu dengan lezat!,sedangkan yang lain memakan makanan mereka dengan lesu atau wajah wajah yang dilesu lesukan

"baiklah penutup"ucap Kushina semangat  
Terpampanglah dengan jelas Kue raksasa -.-

"sepertinya kue ini memiliki panjang 1,5 m dan tingginya 3m rumusnya adalah bla bla"fugaku sang guru matematika pun menjelaskan

"sudahlah disekolah saja menjelaskannya ini saatnya makan"ucap sasuke langsung memotong kue tersebut dengan semangat

"Yeay kue tobi mau tobi mau"teriak tobi membuat para antrian terjatuh dan tobi pun dapat jatah tercepat dikarenakan tobi mendorong semua yang mengantri sampai terjatuh!

Kuoh academy  
terjadilah sebuah hal yang sangat tidak diinginkan,Tim rias diserang oleh Kokabiel veteran perang saat peperangan antar 3 fraksi yang kini mereda,dan Kokabiel ingin peperangan itu kembali memanas,Kokabiel terbang dengan sayapnya berjumlah 4,,dikiri dan dikanan terdapat 2 sayap!,berbeda dengan musuh Kokabiel yang bisa dibilang sekarat,mereka semua luka luka dan terdapat juga perisai raksasa yang berguna memperkecil kerusakan tersebut karena musuh mereka kali ini bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dengan mudah diremehkan,musuh mereka ini memiliki peran penting dari Malaikat jatuh,namun karena pemimpin yang terlalu tidak memperdulikan Malaikat jatuh yang melanggar perintahnya.!

"Uhuk bagaimana ini buchou"ucap Pemuda berambut coklat  
pemuda itu sedang terbatuk batuk sambil mengeluarkan darah,ada juga lelaki berambut pirang keputihan yang juga mengenaskan,berserta koneko yang sudah pingsan

"Ughh apa kita harus mati"ucap Akeno mengeluarkan air matanya,

"bahkan aku belum menikahi naru-kun"ucap Akeno sedih

.  
**Degg**

Naruto merasakan hal yang aneh dengan secepat kilat mengajak teman temannya akatsuki untuk ke sekolah secepat mungkin mereka semua menghilang menggunakan hiraishin,dengan bantuan naruto yang menyelimutkan chakra kyuubi agar chakra mereka terhubung dan bisa menggunakan hiraishin!

Naruto tiba disekolah dan melihat perisai langsung berlari diikuti oleh akatsuki,mereka berlari dengan gaya ninja mereka masing masing  
Naruto shock ketika melihat tim Sona menjaga perisai dan melihat Akeno sekarat

"Akeno"mata naruto membelalak ketika kokabiel membuat ratusan tombak cahaya membunuh semua yang berada disana!.

"buka cepat"ucap naruto dan sona mau tidak mau harus membuka

"cih Yahiko,Nagato siksa dia"ucap naruto dijawab anggukan nagato,dengan secepat kilat duo itu masuk perisai tersebut!

**"Shinra Tensei"**Serentak mereka berdua membuat ratusan tombak buatan Kokabiel terlempar kelain arah,membuat tim rias dan tim sona terkejut!

"Kita siksa dia cuy"ucap Yahiko dengan seringaian lebarnya :3

"ya kita serang dia dengan membantingnya"jawab nagato  
mereka berdua mengangguk

"Beraninya kau manusia sialan"teriak kokabiel melempar tombak sebesar bus trans jakarta.

**"Shinra tensei"**dan kedua kalinya gelombang gravitasi membuat tombak itu terpental

**"Bansho ten'in"**yahiko menarik kokabiel lalu membantingnya

Duakhh

Kokabiel meringis namun belum sempat dia bangun

**"Bansho ten'in"**nagato kali ini yang mengangkat mencekik lalu membating

"arghhh"

**"Bansho ten'in"**yahiko pun menarik kokabiel kembali dan membantingnya dengan kuat

Duakhhh  
.

Lagi lagi kokabiel terbanting dengan kuat,kokabiel meringis kesakitan,terpampang jelas dimuka nya :v,

"kita akhir ini nagato"ucap Yahiko menatap nagato dengan tatapan serius yang jarang sekali dilihat nagato

"ok"ucap nagato menatap musuh mereka yang berada di depan

Namun rencana mereka terganggu tiba tiba datang lelaki pantat ayam tapi di ikat,dengan jubahnya yang sama dengan nagato dan yahiko

"Lambat amat,ntar keriput gua nambah lagi"gumam Itachi

**"Tsuyukomi"**gumam Itachi,Kokabiel yang sempat menatap itachi pun masuk kedala Genjutsu buatan itachi.

**Tsuyukomi World**

"Disini aku adalah dewa kau akan tersiksa disini"ucap Itachi lalu datanglah ribuan itachi membawa kunai,pedang dan benda benda tajam lainnya,menusukkan ke arah kokabiel dengan sadisnya

**CPLASHH CPLASHHH CRASHH CPLASHHH CPLHASHHSAS**

**Tsuyukomi World End**

Kokabiel meringis kesakitan itu terdengar di tempat itu,naruto menghampiri akeno yang bisa dibilang sekarat,dengan luka luka di sekujur tubuhnya yang mengenaskan sekali untuk dilihat,bahkan naruto sampai menangis.

"Akeno-chan"lirih naruto sambil menatap ke arah akeno yang pingsan

"Akeno-chan tolong jangan tinggalkan aku"ucap Naruto sambil menangis,matanya mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan melihat kekasihnya sekarat,naruto memeluk sang pujaan hatinya itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras,bahkan membuat Anggota akatsuki lainnya itu terharu,tiba tiba tangan akeno bergerak meski gerakan itu hanya gerakan kecil lalu tangan kekasih naruto itu pun memegang pipi naruto,

Tiba tiba datanglah sosok malaikat bersayap berwarna putih.

"N-Naruto,S-Sasuke-kun,A-A-Akatsuki?"

TBC

Hhohohoho Ane balik lagi nih hahahaah :v kalau masalah fic lainnya masih nyari ide nih hehehe :v

Tanpa basa basi saya membalas Reviews reviews reader yang manis manis ini Hahahaha

Saikari Nafiel:hehe kalau harem sih saya kurang bisa buatnya hahaha

Renji:gua ngebuatnya dengan perjuangan keras brow :v

Guest:Ok guest masa mudamu juga harus dilanjutkan

Uchiha no Kitsune:hahahaha kan sulit ngebuat panjang panjang

defrizalabdulaziz7:makasih senpai

Nico:kalau jadwalnya sih susah :v dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk

blankZack:ok deh

m. :masih menjadi MISTERI :v

Nanase Akira:hahahaha makasih

thedy76:makasih senpai

Arc-kun:yoo ada apa?

Antoni Yamada:gak ada yang menyinggung kok hahaha :v

Reyvanrifqi:itu masih menjadi Misteri juga

Mudiantoro:gua usahain coegggg!

Barloxs:hmm tobi gk usah dikasih pairing kayaknya gk apa apa karna dia punya Fansgirl hahahah

.18:udah

Dark Namikaze Ryu:ok senpaiii terima kasih sudah memberi saya kritikan :D

Ok Minna Author Out dulu yah sampai ketemu lagi jaa

Oh ya :v add Fb author namanya

Amakawa Aldi No Akasuna

:v

Malah promosi ( ._ .)

Koshiro~Out


	7. Special Chapter:Kegilaan akatsuki

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

.

.

* * *

"Sa-sakura-chan"ucap Naruto kaget melihat mantan teman anggota timnya saat masih berada didunia shinobi.  
"Kenapa akatsuki disini?bisa kau jelaskan?"tanya sakura kepada naruto  
"itu nanti saja dijelaskan bisa kau tolong dia"ucap Naruto  
"tentu"  
Sakura pun memberi pertolongan ke akeno dengan jurus medis yang diajarkan Tsunade kepadanya  
"Sepertinya aku terlambat"ucap seseorang berambut silver keperak perakan  
'Silver memang perak bodoh'batin para chara di fic ini  
"Siapa kau?"Rias  
"Aku vali hanya ingin membawa si kokabiel bodoh satu ini"ucap Vali  
"maaf ini murni keinginannya menyulut perang kembali,dan tidak ada hubungan dengan malaikat jatuh"ucap vali lalu membawa kokabiel.

.

.  
Terlihatlah Sakura bersama Naruto Dan para anggota Akatsuki mendengar penjelasan Sakura bisa disini dan Naruto juga menjelaskan Akatsuki sudah menjadi Teman-Teman barunya!  
"Oh jadi begitu"Sakura pun mengangguk tanda mengerti dengan penjelasan naruto yang detail.  
"Oh ya Sakura kau tidak kembali ke surga?lagipula ada masalah yang tidak kupercaya sama sekali!"ucap Sasuke,dijawab anggota akatsuki lainnya serempak  
"Ah ya aku juga tidak percaya! Yasudah aku pergi dulu!"

.

.

Hari yang cerah atau bisa dibilang Sore hari yang indah menghiasi lapangan sepak bola Khusus untuk para Shinobi-Shinobi ini.  
Naruto,Sasuke,Itachi,Kisame,Deidara,Sasori,Tobi,Yahiko,Nagato,Hidan,dan Kakuzu sedang membagi team mereka namun karena Jumlah yang ganjil mereka bingung siapa yang tidak diikutkan didalam Pertandingan mereka ini  
"Kau saja yang tidak ikut"ucap Itachi menunjuk kisame dengan kejam membuat hati sang manusia hiu itu sakit hati,dan terpaksa menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan Kali ini  
Tea, pertama diisi oleh  
Naruto,Tobi,Yahiko,Sasori,dan Hidan sedangkan Tim kedua diisi oleh Sasuke,Itachi,Deidara,Kakuzu,dan pertandingan ini Yahiko menjadi Kiper,Sasori dan Hidan Gelandang,dan Naruto dan Tobi menjadi kedua Kiper Nagato,Gelandang Deidara Kakuzu,Striker Itachi dan Sasuke.

.

Pertandingan bola Akatsuki pun dimulai dengan naruto dan tobi yang melakukan free kick,naruto mengoper tobi dan langsung saja tobi yang polos itu pun berlari dengan gaya koyolnya tangan tangannya mengarah keatas dan berlari membawa bola ke arah gawang Nagato dengan semangat."Tobi sebagai anak baik harus menang"ucap Tobi lalu mulai menendang bola padahal dia masih berada di tengah lapangan

DUMMM  
Bagaikan peluru bola itu melesat kencang ke arah gawang dan Deidara berniat menghadang namun keduanya terlalu lambat.  
"Shinra Tensei"Nagato tanpa basa basi mengeluarkan tekhnik rinnegannya dengan wajah tak berdosa

Bola itu pun hancur terkena serangan Nagato yang membuat para pemain resah,kesal,gelisah,dan rasa rasa Kakuzu yang minta ganti rugi ke Nagato,Bahkan liur liurnya muncrat kewajah Nagato dan langsung dishinra tensei hingga tepar

.  
-Apartement Naruto-  
Terlihatlah dua orang bapak bapak sedang berkutat dengan komputer mereka masing masing,dari wajah keduanya,seperti ada kekesalan,dan ada kesenangan diwajah  
"Woii lari coeg"teriak bapak bapak berambut kuning memerintah ke arah bapak bapak disebelahnya  
"Lo yang lari pe'a lu dicombo Bocah tuh"ucap Fugaku  
Dilayar itu mereka sedang bermain game online yang bernama Lost char yang dipakai minato sedang dicombo shaman trooper.  
"Combo ***"Baru saja mau mengetik combo cacad :v langsung di sensor oleh game tersebut  
"Jancook"  
"Rasengan"

.

.

.  
Naruto and Akatsuki yang nista sedang berjalan jalan menikmati keramaian,dan suara suara yang sangat nge-jreng dan lirik lagunya berbunyi  
'I like dangdut i like dangdut i like dangdut'Membuat naruto sweatdrop,kenapa?karena anggota akatsuki yang tadi disebelahnya,sudah berada dipanggung joget gaje,bahkan sasuke juga termasuk.  
"Tidak selamanya orang itu jahat"pikir naruto sambil geleng geleng melihat kelakukan teman-temannya yang sudah harus masuk RSJ.  
"Yoo Naruto"ucap seseorang memanggil pemuda surai kuning itu,tentu saja naruto langsung menoleh kearah seseorang yang memanggilnya.  
"M-m-Menma?"ucap Naruto kaget melihat kembarannya yang ada didimensi tsuyukomi obito dulu  
"K-kenapa kau disini"  
"hmm tentu saja bertemu teman lama"ucap Menma tiba muncul lagi lagu ditelinga naruto yang berlirik  
'Sakitnya tuh disini didalam hatiku'Sasuke lah yang menyanyikan lagu itu dengan anggota akatsuki yang menjadi pelengkapnya.  
"Astaga sasuke kau benar benar gila sekarang"ucap naruto sedih.  
"Wow itu akatsuki!"ucap Menma dengan mata berbinar senang  
"M-memangnya k-kena-"Naruto menoleh dan menma sudah tidak ada disebelahnya,namun naruto menoleh kepanggung melihat menma ikut berjoget ria  
'Dunia ini benar benar jancoeg'batin naruto

.

.  
Uknown Place  
Terlihatlah Madara tersenyum psikopat dengan sadisnya menusuk makhluk makhluk yang tidak berdosa dengan watados/wajah tanpa dosa!  
"Arghhhh"  
"Jangann Kumoho-"  
CRASHH CRASHHH  
Darah berceceran dimana mana!  
Membuat tempat itu sangat menyeramkan untuk dilihat,dengan tubuh tubuh yang bertebaran layaknya barang barang bekas yang tidak berguna. .

.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Bertemu madara dan Selesai!

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

.

.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:Bukan punya saya**

**Author:Koshiro-kun**

**Pair:Naruto x Akeno,X harem(maybe)**

**Warning:Alur kecepatan,dan ini ide gila,bikin sakit mata bacanya,Lemon(MAYBE),**

**Summary:Naruto bersama sasuke melawan kaguya,sang dewi kelinci,dan berhasil menyegel Kaguya,tapi itu menyebabkan kematian mereka berdua,dan Naruto mendapat tugas dari kami-sama mendamaikan 3 fraksi bersama AKATSUKI~**

.

.

* * *

Naruto bersama akatsuki menjalani liburan minggu ini dengan bersantai,melakukan hal hal yang mereka sukai dengan penuh rasa bahagia,bahkan diantara mereka semua ada yang sangat autis membuat mereka akan tertawa saat melihat dia,yap dia adalah seorang Obito Uchiha atau bernama samaran Tobi.

**Tobi POV**

Haii semuanya my name is Obito Uchiha,kalian pasti tau kan , hehe pemilik tokoh tobi good boy lolypop,aku sangat terkenal lohhh,,,bahkan diseluruh dunia haha jangan iri yahh.

Oh ya kalian tahu insiden aku mengumandangkan perang dunia shinobi keempat.? ugh dan sekarang aku merasa jahat sekali mengikuti Madara sialan dan Zetsu tidak tahu diri,mereka berdua membuatku sangat kesal...

Aku seperti diperalat oleh mereka,apalagi si Madara itu dia membuat rencana agar Rin seperti terlihat dibunuh oleh Kakashi,

"Cih"aku mendecih mengingat hal hal itu,aku mengkhianati teman,desa,bahkan seluruh desa pasti benci padaku,itu hanya kemungkinan,mungkin kakashi menjadikanku pahlawan disana hahaha

.

.

**Konohagakure**

**"Huashiimm"**

**'Seperti yang ada menyebut namaku,mungkin aku terlalu keren'**

.

.

Kembali Ke Tobi

Oh ya kalian tahu tidak aku akan membantu naruto dalam membantu mendapatkan perdamaian!...

Aku akan mendapatkan itu!,tidak bukan aku tapi kami **AKATSUKI!**

**Tobi POV End**

**Madara POV**

HAHAHA HAHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA

Aku akan menghabisi kalian akatsuki,hahaha mungkin aku hanya akan bertemu dengan kalian diwaktu dekat ini..

Aku akan menampakkan diriku,,!

Ha

ha

ha

Ha

ha

ha

Ha

ha

ha

Ha

ha

ha

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**SMA KUOH**

Setelah insiden kokabiel kemarin para fraksi iblis marah mendengar bahwa rias cs diserang oleh kokabiel salah satu dari petinggi malaikat jatuh,,,, dia sangat kuat,,untung ada akatsuki yang mengalahkannya,dengan mudah,dan mulus,juga dengan datang nya vali

Ketua dari ketiga fraksi pun mengadakan rapat namun waktu berhenti dan hanya beberapa orang saja yang tidak

**Issei POV**

"APA YANG TERJADI!"Tanya Issei bingung

.Fungsi tubuhku berhenti untuk sesaat.

Itu benar. Ini adalah sensasi ketika tubuhku dihentikan oleh Gasper.

"...Eh?"

Saat aku menyadarinya, bagian dalam ruang staf pertemuan terasa berubah sedikit.

Michael-san sedang melihat ke arah luar jendela, dan Sirzechs-sama dan Azazel tengah berbicara serius dengan wajah tegang karena alasan tertentu.

"Oh, Sang Sekiryutei sudah kembali."

Azazel melihatku dan mengatakan itu.

"A-apa sesuatu terjadi?"

Melihat sekitarku, orang orang terbagi menjadi mereka yang bisa bergerak dan mereka yang masih terhenti. Semua orang kuat masih bergerak. Sirzechs-sama, Leviathan-sama, Grayfia-san, Michael-san, dan Azazel, beserta si Vanishing Dragon, sepertinya bisa bergerak.

Sedangkan anggota klub adalah—

"Sepertinya hanya aku, Ise, Yuuto, dan Zenovia yang bisa bergerak dari keluargaku."

Tunggu, Buchou! Syukurlah kamu masih bisa bergerak!

Kebalikannya, Asia, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, dan Kaichou semuanya terhenti. Sampai-sampai Akeno-san juga turut terhenti.

"Sepertinya alasan kamu aman adalah karena Ise adalah pemilik dari Sekiryutei dan karena Yuuto memiliki Pedang Suci Iblis tak beraturan yang mencapai Balance Breaker. Zenovia membangkitkan Durandal tepat sebelum itu terjadi."

Seperti yang Buchou katakan, Zenovia sedang memegang benda yang sangat berbahaya yang terus mengeluarkan aura suci. Dia sepertinya memakainya di saat yang tepat, dan pedang suci itu kembali pada area waktu yang sebenarnya.

"Rasa penghentian waktu entah kenapa masih diingat oleh tubuhku—Saat waktu hampir terhenti, kupikir aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan Durandal untuk melindungi diriku, ternyata keputusanku itu benar."

Gadis ini mengingat waktu tubuhnya dihentikan dalam sekejap? Seperti biasanya, kemampuan tubuhnya sungguh mengerikan...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Buchou. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sepertinya ada—"

"Serangan teroris."

Menginterupsi Buchou seolah ia sepertinya menjawab pertanyaanku, Azazel mengatakan ini.

...Tunggu! Serangan teroriiiiiiiiiiiis!? Sepanjang konferensi penting yang akan sangat mempengaruhi masa depan dan kestabilan dunia ini!?

"Sebaiknya kamu melihat ke arah luar."

Azazel menunjuk jendela dengan dagunya. Aku mendekati jendela kaca ruang pertemuan dan—

Kah! Kilatan cahaya mendadak menyerang mataku! Owah! Apa!? Bangunan sekolah baru ini sepertinya sedikit bergetar.

"Kita sedang diserang. Di era manapun ketika sebuah kekuatan ingin membentuk pakta perdamaian dengan kekuatan lain, akan datang juga mereka yang tak setuju dan berusaha mengacaukannya."

Azazel menunjuk ke arah luar. Saat aku mengarahkan mataku ke lokasi yang ia tuju, terdapat beberapa sosok manusia yang telah muncul di lapangan sekolah dan di udara. Melihat lebih dekat, orang orang penyihir yang berdandan dalam jubah hitam itu sepertinya menembakkan sesuatu pada kami yang mirip dengan peluru sihir.

Beruntungnya, semua serangan itu tak terlihat seperti akan merusak bangunan sekolah. Tapi, aku juga tak bisa melihat tanda tanda serangan berkurang. Apa mereka terorisnya? Apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya...? Sudah jelas, untuk mengacaukan pertemuan ini kan?

Azazel, yang berdiri di sampingku sebelum aku menyadarinya, memberikan senyum tanpa takut.

"Orang-orang itu adalah yang disebut Penyihir. Itu adalah jenis sihir[1] yang pada dasarnya dikembangkan dari dari sistem sihir Iblis oleh Penyihir Legendaris "Merlin Ambrosius" dan direkonstruksi sebagai sihir...Dari kekuatan sihir yang mereka pancarkan, kurasa masing-masing dari mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir selevel Iblis kelas-menengah."

Jadi kenyataannya orang-orang itu lebih kuat dari aku yang lemah ini? Jumlahnya ada banyak lagi.

"Singkat kata, artinya manusia bisa menggunakan kekuatan yang digunakan oleh Iblis. Namun, tentu saja, kekuatan mereka tetap tak bisa mengimbangi Iblis sungguhan. Yang lebih merepotkan adalah kalau pengguna Sacred Gear mempelajari sihir. Ya, serangan mereka takkan bisa merusak bangunan sekolah ini. Karena perisai terkuat yang dipasang oleh aku, Sirzechs, dan Michael, melindungi seluruh tempat ini. Namun, karena itu juga, kita jadi tak bisa meninggalkan tempat ini."

Gubernur Jenderal ini sungguh tahu banyak. Sangat alami kalau dia bisa menempati posisi teratas, tapi dia juga bisa menjelaskan semua hal-hal dengan terperinci.

"Ka-kalau begitu, bagaimana dengan penghentian waktu yang sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin saja, mereka memakai Sacred Gear atau sihir yang mentransfer kekuatan pada bocah separuh Vampir itu dan dengan paksa membuatnya masuk kondisi Balance Breaker. Itu hanya mode Balance Breaker sementara, meski begitu, sampai bisa mempengaruhi orang-orang di dalam objek pada bidang pandangnya...ternyata potensi anak separuh Vampir itu sangat tinggi. Ya, sepertinya dia tak punya kekuatan untuk melawan orang-orang yang menggunakannya."

Sebuah lingkaran sihir besar terbuka lebar dan memunculkan sosok lelaki berambut emo dan belakangnya sampai pinggang

Naruto dan akatsuki pun datang

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"K-KAU?M-M—Madara U-uchiha!"

"Aku Madara Uchiha akan Membunuhmu dengan kekuatanku yang sebanding dengan tuhan"

**END[TAMAT]**

**Yo yo minna jangan bingung santai aja :v gimana fic chapter terakhir ini?**

**Season 2 dirilis atau tidakk ? terserah anda jika mau reviews :v jika tidak yah reviews juga biar saya Vote**

* * *

Saatnya membalas reviews reader yang kusayang ini :v hahaha :v sebagian di fict ini ada kepetan dari LN nya :v kaburrr

Mushthafa Hilmiy No Axcell:Hehehe :v authornya juga menggila nehhh!

Renji:hahaha :v kan gk ada ide coegg

mudiantoro:NC Apaan :v?

Antoni Yamada:tunggu aja kabarnya di Season 2

Wakwaww:masih :v kan bisa combo tanpa AD Shaman :v

ardian:kalau gk suka gk usah baca BOSSS!

reyvanrifqi:Yoiii tunggu di season 2 nya


End file.
